SACRED TRUSTS
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Trust is the key as Speed makes a difficult decsion for the sake and safety of his wife and unborn child that leads to misunderstandings---COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note: I know it's been a while but here's Speed Racer story number 6. This is an idea that came to me as I was chatting with Oriana about how I was going to handle Trixie's pregnancy. I decided to have it take place toward the end of her term and her eagerness to remain part of the team even in her condition is prevalent as she continues on an emotional roller coaster due to hormones. And this of course sends our hero into a quandary as how to handle it and places him in the difficult position of making a decision that hurts his wife as he hires a replacement for Trixie that is none other than Twinkle Banks from "Girl Daredevil." Inspiration really hit when the Speed Channel began showing "Speed Racer" daily in November. And as always, I don't own Speed Racer, it is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises and DIC. 

****

SACRED TRUSTS

****

JOYFUL PREPARATIONS

The aerodynamically sleek white racing machine with the red "M" emblazoned on its hood was creeping along the quiet suburban street at an uncharacteristically sedate twenty-five miles an hour, a speed that made the machine appear as an impatient thoroughbred forced to a trot. The 12 cylinder power plant growled in low gear as if in protest as it turned into the driveway of a sprawling ranch with a newly landscaped lawn, green and lush. Spring had come early and daffodils lined the edge, as if they were saluting the arrival of the Mach 5.

Speed Racer, the defending Formula 1 racing champion, cut the motor and then hurdled the driver's side to sprint over to the passenger side. He opened the door and proffered his hand to his wife, the former Trixie Shimura as she accepted her husband's assistance to climb out of the low slung vehicle. It was hardly effortless as she was eight months pregnant with their first child.

"Are you okay, baby?" Speed asked solicitously as he examined her in concern. 

Trixie sighed wearily, "I'm fine, Speed. You need to cool it a bit, I'm just having a baby. And I can assure you that I'm not the first to do this and won't be the last."

"That may be true but to me you're the first, last and only," her husband insisted as he took her arm to pilot her to the door but she stopped at the trunk of the car. Speed pulled at Trixie but to no avail, she wouldn't budge.

"Hadn't we ought to take the packages in first?"

"Aw, Trixie they can wait till later. You look bushed, I want to get you inside now."

"But, Speed," she pleaded. "I want to see how the sheets will look in the crib." She beseeched him with her eyes and again he was lost.

Speed sighed as his wife's infamous stubbornness made an appearance. "Okay, have it your way. But if you try to carry anything heavier then a small bag, I'll be really ticked at you." He took his key and opened the trunk, which was full to overflowing with their purchases for the nursery. He reached in and pulled out a small shopping bag. "There you go."

Trixie eyed him dubiously as she protested. "Speed, I can carry a bit more than this."

"Yeah well that's all I'm letting you carry, so deal with it." He gathered up the rest of the boxes and bags and with his foot, deftly slammed the Mach 5's trunk shut. He then led the way to the door as Trixie followed.

"Uh, Trix, could ya open the door, please," Speed asked as he juggled his burden.

Trixie already had her key out to insert into the lock and open the door. "I'm glad you still think I can handle some things," she said with a pout as they headed inside. "I don't suppose you want my help."

"No thanks, sweetheart. I can handle it." Speed took his bundles around the corner of the kitchen and into the room they made into the nursery.

With a sigh, Trixie sank into a kitchen chair, feeling as was usual lately, fat, unattractive and useless. Tears began to well up in her sea green eyes as she propped her head dejectedly in her hands and sobbed.

The nursery was a cheery room painted pale yellow and decorated with curtains on the window in a delicate pink and blue pattern with balloons. Inside Speed was putting down the packages of supplies and clothes for the baby and was about to put them away when he heard the unmistakable sound of his wife's sobbing. Alarmed, he strode to the kitchen where he found Trixie crying hysterically.

Speed knelt beside her, worry etched on his handsome face. "Trixie, baby what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Please, sweetheart, talk to me."

Trixie hiccuped as she pulled her head back and looked into her husband's cobalt blue eyes, filled with loving concern. She shook her head and buried it in his shoulder again, words at a loss.

Speed held her closer and gently suggested, "C'mon, baby. Let's go sit in the living room where it's more comfortable and when you're ready, you can tell me what the trouble is, okay?" When Trixie nodded in agreement, he picked her up and carried her to the sofa, placing her down carefully. He took a seat beside her and took her in his arms again, crooning softly to her.

"It's okay, darlin'. Everything's okay," he said over and over. Trixie was just wordlessly sniffling as her husband encompassed her, enveloping her in his strength.

After a while, Trixie's tears subsided and she pulled her head back to look at Speed. She lowered her head in shame as she said in a low tone, "I-I'm sorry, Speed. I didn't mean to get so weepy, I just couldn't help myself."

Speed smiled at her in warm patience. "It's okay, Trix. I'm here for you, you know that. Just tell me what happened."

"That's the thing it's really nothing. I felt because you didn't want my help with the bags, that you didn't need me anymore. It's so silly, I'm so silly!" she admonished herself.

Speed took her chin in his hand. "No you're not, honey. It's just like the doctor told us when this whole thing started, your moods are going to go a little crazy."

Trixie shook her head in disgust. "I know but I've never been like this. So ready to cry at the drop of a hat, it's so annoying. And it must be annoying you."

Speed chuckled as he shook his head. "No, but I feel like I should buy stock in the Kleenex company." He reached over and pulled out the last of a box on the end table to dab at her eyes. "We've just emptied another one."

Trixie tittered as she gazed earnestly into his eyes. "Thanks for putting up with me."

He gazed at her lovingly. "No sweat. Didn't you put up with me and all the craziness I dragged you through for the last three years? It's just payback time, baby." He kissed her tenderly.

Later that evening, the couple was sitting, enjoying a quiet night at home when the front doorbell rang and startled them. Trixie, whose head was resting on Speed's broad and muscular shoulder, shot up as the two glanced at each other.

"You expecting someone, Speed?" she asked as he rose to answer the bell.

"No but I'll see who it is," was his reply as he opened the portal and was overrun by his kid brother, Spritle as he burst in.

"Hey Spritle what are you--," Speed began as the jovial bulk of his father bearing a large box came bounding in, huffing and puffing with beads of sweat popping on his forehead from the exertion.

"Hi, Speed, Trixie!" Pops said with a smile as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Mom and I wanted to bring this over right away." He patted the large carton cheerfully as his wife came in and approached her daughter-in-law with a doting smile.

"Hello Trixie, dear. How are you feeling?"

Trixie returned the smile as she kissed her mother-in-law and replied, "I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired but okay."

Pops pulled open the box and said, "Well, wait'll you see what we brought you kids."

Speed asked curiously, "What is it, Pops?"

"You'll see," the Racer patriarch said enigmatically as he reached in to extract the item.

Spritle piped up, "I'll help you, Pops." The garrulous preteen reached and helped his father bring out the gift, a state-of-the-art baby stroller.

"Ohhh!" Speed and Trixie said in unison as they examined the stroller in awe. 

Mom, Pops it's beautiful," Trixie said softly.

"Yeah, it's outtasight," Speed echoed as he knelt down to take a closer look. He ran his hands across the conveyance and nodded, impressed.

"It's a top of the line. Only the best for our grandchild," Pops preened as he stood back to watch the proceedings.

"Trixie, darling I hope you don't mind. Pops and I saw it and we just couldn't resist and you know Pops he had to bring it right over to see how you and Speed liked it," Mom said as she eyed her daughter-in-law.

Trixie flashed a smile at her mother-in-law. "Of course I don't mind, Mom. It was sweet of you all to do this for us, we hadn't gotten a stroller yet, we had been busy buying other things."

The doorbell rang again and Speed leapt up. "Wow, I guess we're really busy tonight." He opened the door to be greeted by an oversized panda bear that seemed to be suspended in midair. "Anyone there? Hello?" he greeted, perplexed.

"Hey, Speed wanna give me a hand?" Rex's deep baritone sounded from behind the huge stuffed bruin. Speed took the bear's front paws and he and his big brother wrestled the toy into the living room.

"Ohhh, Rex it's adorable!" Trixie gushed as she stood before the panda and touched it, savoring the soft fur. The panda sat with its eyes transfixed as if surveying its new domain.

"Rex, that's quite a bear," Pops chuckled. "It looked like you guys were in a three-way battle royale to get it in here."

Rex grinned as he regarded his father. "As an uncle-to-be I have an obligation to see that my niece or nephew has the best."

"My sentiments exactly. It's true what they say, like father, like son," Pops said airily. 

Speed glanced from his father to his older brother. "Yeah, Pops just brought us this." He gestured to the new stroller.

Rex let out a long whistle. "This child's going to go first class all the way."

"Yeah, till you give us a grandchild," his father remarked. 

Mom gazed at her firstborn. "Yes Rex, one day Speed will do the same for you when you become a father." She smiled fondly at her youngest. "And you too one day, Spritle."

Spritle made a face, as he rejoined, "No sirree, not me. I'm never gonna get married." He stood by the stroller with his arms folded and an obstinate expression.

Everyone burst into laughter as the doorbell rang again. Speed glanced at Trixie and commented, "So much for the best laid plans, huh baby?"

Trixie nodded, "It's okay, Speedy. I wouldn't have it any other way." She joined him and he looped his arm around her as they both answered the door. The portal opened and their dear friends Sparky Sabu and Janine Trotter were there, carrying another large box.

"Hiya, Speed, Trixie. We just thought we'd drop by and bring this over." Sparky hustled the box into the living room where the rest of the boisterous Racer clan was gathered. He glanced at the group in mild dismay.

"I didn't know that the whole family'd be here."

Speed nodded as he said, "Yep, it just seems to be that me and Trix are the popular night spot tonight." He pulled his best friend aside and added, sotto voce, "But it woulda been nice to be less popular tonight, if you know what I mean."

Overhearing Janine said apologetically, "I told Sparky that this might be a bad time but oh no, he just had to bring this gift. The baby won't even be able to use it for a couple of years."

Trixie was curious. "Ohhh, what is it?"

Sparky grinned proudly as he reached in the box and pulled out a shiny red miniature replica of the Mach 5. "Here it is. I been working on it for the last four months in my spare time."

Speed's eyes took in the tiny racer with interest as all the men all gaped at it in admiration. Pops squatted down to give his critique on the car.

"Hmmm, that's a fine job there, Sparky. And the way you've created it to be a pedal car, excellent." 

Sparky grinned wider as he responded, "Well, might as well get the little guy ready to follow in his daddy's footsteps." 

"Or the little gal," Janine piped in.

Mom agreed, "That's right, Dragon. Our first grandchild could be a girl."

Pops shook his head. "Sorry ladies but since the baby's a Racer, chances are it'll be a boy. After all I had three boys and my brother Henry's only child was a son."

Janine regarded the mother-to-be. "What do you want the baby to be, Trixie?"

Trixie went over to her husband and entwined her arm with his. He gazed lovingly at her as she replied, "Speed and I don't care what the baby is as long as it's healthy, right Speed?"

He nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. Trixie and I are just happy to be having our baby make us a family." He leaned in to steal a kiss that she responded to in equal fervor.

Everybody responded with an echo of, "Awww!" but Spritle turned up his nose and complained, "Aw Gee didja have to get so mushy?"

Laughter spread across the room like a tidal wave and Speed reached and ruffled his little brother's head. "Sorry about that pal."

Later the women had gone into the kitchen to prepare coffee and a snack while the men were seated around the dining room table discussing the next race. Spritle had planted himself in front of the TV set to amuse himself with some program as the discussion went on.

"You've done a great job this year, Speed. You're a shoo-in to repeat as Formula 1 champion," Sparky pointed out. "And you're favored to win the Himalayan Mountain Road Race this weekend." 

"Yeah, the Himalayan Mountain Road Race is gonna be a whopper. It's one of the toughest courses on the circuit this season." Pops informed the guys as they all agreed.

"Uh-huh, the course is 450 miles on some of the roughest terrain you ever raced on," Rex pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been checking out the IRC information packet and it'll be a challenge, that's for sure," Speed remarked. "I'll definitely need a navigator around the Tibetan road, especially as I get to the top."

Trixie and the other women entered carrying a tray of sandwiches and coffee to set down at the table. Her eyes widened as she chipped in, "Don't worry, Speed. I'll make sure I memorize the map and road landmarks to do a good job for you like always."

The room suddenly became uncomfortably silent as Pops pinned his second son with his penetrating onyx orbs. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Trixie inquired as she too studied her husband as he squirmed in unease.

"Ahhh, yeah well look Trix, I meant to talk to you about this before but you weren't feeling good so I decided to tell you later but I—I mean Pops and I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to navigate this race." At her crestfallen expression Speed leapt to his feet and entreated, "It's for your own safety, sweetheart and the baby's."

"But the baby's not due for another month," Trixie protested

Pops cleared his throat and said, "We just think that this race especially may be too much for you and the baby, honey."

She turned on Speed. "And you agree with this."

He nodded his head as he replied, "I think that it's best. I have to think of you and our baby, Trixie."

Trixie's face reflected hurt, her eyes welling up and becoming luminous with her tears. "I thought you felt we made a great team, that's what you once told me. So you were lying to me all this time? You don't think I can do a good enough job, do you? Everything I did for you for three years means nothing to you!"

Trix, baby you know that's not true," Speed reassured her but she angrily brushed past him and wiped her tears away as she faced the Racer patriarch.

"Pops, is this true? Are you agreeing that I can't handle the job?" she demanded shrilly. The large man hung his head, unable to meet his daughter-in-law's challenging glare.

Mom hastened to intervene. "Trixie, dear calm down. I'm sure that Speed and Pops only have your best interest at heart."

She ignored her mother-in-law's attempt to soothe troubled waters as she glowered at her husband who, at the moment appeared like he wanted to be somewhere else. He was rendered speechless, petrified that anything he would say could set his volatile spouse off any more than she was. Of all the criminals and villains that he had faced in his life, not one put a fraction of the fear in him than Trixie did when she had her Irish up and she had it up to epic proportions now. He decided to hoist the white flag and sighed as he took her shoulders in his hands.

"Listen, honey I want you to know something. I want you to know that having had you by my side for three years helping me win means the world to me. A race wouldn't be the same without you with me, navigating and carrying me to victory."

Trixie looked up into Speed's earnest cobalt gaze. "You mean that?"

Speed chuckled, "Of course I mean it. And if you're sure you feel up to it, I'd love to have you as my navigator this weekend, Trix." 

Trixie hugged him tightly, overjoyed. "Oh thank you, Speed! I promise I'll do a good job and make sure you win so you'll be proud of me!" 

Speed returned the hug and said against her hair. "I'm always proud of you, baby. And I still think we make a great team." He glanced at the others and imperceptibly shrugged.

At midnight Speed and Trixie were enjoying a late night snack of rainbow sherbet, to satisfy a nightly craving that she had since her sixth month. Many nights she would awaken Speed to go out in the Mach 5 and hunt down the confection so that the craving would not keep the both of them awake.

Trixie was in a mood to chatter, excited and pleased by her husband's decision to let her accompany him in the race.

"Tomorrow, while you're at the track practicing, I'll study the course map and all the other information. I have to make sure I memorize every landmark."

"Hmmm," Speed answered as he ate his sherbet. He was studying the contents of his bowl as he contemplated the consequences of his cowardice to his wife's whimsy. Concern about the wisdom of his decision was chilling his stomach as much as the frozen substance was.

"Speed, are you listening to me?" Trixie asked as she watched her husband swirl his spoon in the melted sherbet in his bowl, his eyes faraway.

Speed glanced at her as he inquired, "D'you say something, Trix?"

Trixie sighed as she examined her bowl. "I really forced you into doing something you don't want to do, didn't I?"

"It's okay, it's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last," he replied, resigned.

Trixie bit her lip, shamed as she said softly, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But if you only knew how important it is to me to keep being part of the Go Team, even if I am pregnant." She lowered her head, avoiding him. 

Speed put his spoon down and took her hands in his. "I want to say something to you, okay? You will always be an important part of the Go Team, even if we end up having ten kids. I wouldn't be where I am today without you." He gazed deeply into her eyes as she looked up. 

He continued, "But, as such, and having taken on the very coveted and cherished role as your lifelong mate, I am privileged and obligated to see to it that I do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm. So if that makes me an ogre at times in your beautiful green eyes, so be it, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Trixie got up from her seat and perched on Speed's lap, encircling him in her arms. "I love you, Mr. Speed Racer. And you are far from an ogre."

His chest rumbled with laughter as he said, "I'm very glad to hear that. And I love you too, Mrs. Speed Racer." He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of his wife as he continued wondering and worrying. For some unexplained reason, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing but decided to keep quiet about it.

Speed got to his feet with Trixie still cradled in his arms. "C'mon baby, let's go to bed."

****

NEXT----AT THE BRINK OF DISASTER


	2. AT THE BRINK OF DISASTER

__

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support for this—here's the building to the main plot as Speed is forced into making a difficult decision that affects Trixie, the baby, and the team. I promise to update in a timely manner after completing my work this weekend.

****

AT THE BRINK OF DISASTER

The sun was rising slowly, turning the black of the dying night into hues of periwinkle and rose, canopied over Lhasa, the capital of Tibet. Communist China had recently opened the capital and all of Tibet to modern transportation and roads had been built, linking the Roof of the World with other cities throughout China. In its quest to join the modern world, Lhasa offered itself as a venue for a Formula 1 race that also opened it up for tourism. But reform came slowly as it still was a place that was deeply rooted in spiritual enrichment and therefore remained set apart. The Himalayan Mountain Road Rally was an attempt made to shed the isolationist tag that the commonwealth had worn for centuries.

In a modern high-rise hotel, in a fourth floor suite in the bedroom, the first rays of the dawn sun playfully crept through the drawn bamboo shade at the window and made its way to shine on the entwined couple on the bed still slumbering. Speed blinked his cobalt orbs with a frown as the streaming sun coaxed them open. He yawned as he rolled in closer to his wife, spooning himself against her as his left arm slung possessively over her rounded belly, his hand over the smooth, satin-covered globe. 

Speed yawned again as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness, then a tiny flutter that got slightly stronger rippled against his hand. He smiled gently as he relished the sensation of the unmistakable movements of his child, nestled deep within Trixie's womb. He spoke silently to the baby.

_Hey, good morning, little one. I see you are already taking after me, huh an early riser _he grinned as he pictured the tiny growing life inside. _ Don't get too excited in there or you'll wake up Mommy. She needs her rest so she can get you here safely._

He went on, _You really have quite a kick there, kiddo. Wait till I teach you some of the fighting styles and moves your Uncle Rex taught me, you're gonna be one tough kid. And when grandpops gets a hold of you, and teaches you some wrestling moves you'll be a force to be reckoned with._

Speed then thought about if the baby was a girl and changed tact. _And if you're my little girl, sweetheart, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. You need to know that you and your mother are my life, I love you both with every fiber of my being. _His arms tightened around Trixie as she sighed in her sleep. _That's right sleep, angel. Get all the rest you can, we have a big day in front of us. I want us to be at our best for the race. _He yawned and dropped back to a light sleep.

About three hours later high clouds taking what feeble warmth there was and giving the air a definite chill obscured the bright sunlight. Speed and Trixie in warm jackets were at the temporary pit stalls that were erected for the event for the field of racers. They were standing beside the Mach 5 as Sparky was submerged beneath the raised hood, making pre-race adjustments. Trixie was silent as she was feeling a bit achy, and she began to worry but said nothing to Speed.

The crack mechanic was busy making the necessary turns with his trusty screwdriver on the carburetor, the master cylinder, and checked the electrical system. He came up from under the hood with his thumb and forefinger in an okay gesture.

"She's ready to roll, Speed," Sparky announced cheerfully as he wiped his hands clean and closed the hood with a bang. He regarded Trixie dubiously as she stood beside Speed quietly, her hand on her rounded abdomen and her expression veiled. "Trixie, I can be Speed's navigator if you don't feel up to it."

Speed immediately turned to his wife. "Are you feeling okay, baby? Would you rather skip the race?" He took her arms and examined her closely. "You do look kind of pale. It's chilly, are you dressed warm enough?"

Trixie felt the intermittent slight ache of cramps but she smiled reassuringly at her husband. "I'm fine, Speedy. Really, I can still do the race with you."

"Okay, if you say so." He leaned down to kiss her as he continued, "Then we'd better head to the driver's meeting. See ya later, Spark." He waved at Sparky as he took Trixie by the elbow and guided her to the main tent where the drivers and their navigators were gathered. . . .

After the meeting was concluded, Speed and Trixie were in the Mach 5, readying themselves for the race ahead. Helmet on, Speed continued to gaze with uncertainty at his spouse, his own trepidation growing at her apparent reticence; since the meeting she had said little, very uncharacteristic for her.

"Trixie?"

"Yeah, Speed?"

"Are you sure you're all right? You've been awful quiet." Speed frowned as he gazed directly at her, raising his visor. "You aren't yourself."

Trixie sighed and was opening her mouth to reply when a tall shadow loomed over them, blocking what little sun there was. 

"And what do we have here? The Formula 1 champion and his lovely wife, eh?" a deep sardonic voice intoned. The handsomely Nordic visage of the driver, Gunnar Strippe leaned indolently into the cockpit of the Mach 5 as Speed regarded him sourly.

"What are you doing here, Strippe? Shouldn't you be at your car, getting ready for the start of the race?"

Strippe grinned at the couple. "Just making a friendly gesture to wish you good luck." His ice blue eyes raked over Trixie. "Even so obviously in the family way you are a vision, Trixie," he purred as he grasped her hand firmly to kiss it. She tried to pull it away but to no avail.

Speed was getting angry. He wrenched Trixie's hand from the blond's vice like grip and snapped, "Okay fine, you wished us good luck. The same to you so beat it."

Gunnar rose and sent a cold smile to Speed. "What an appropriate word to use for indeed I shall surely beat you, Speed." He whirled from the Mach 5 laughing.

Speed was simmering as he said hotly, "That guy's got some nerve, I'm gonna beat him so bad he won't know what hit him." He glanced at Trixie and his tone and expression softened as he asked her, "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine, Speed. Now let's go get 'im!"

Speed flipped his visor down and grinned at her. "That's my girl. Let's do it!"

The announcer boomed over the P.A. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE PEOPLES REPUBLIC OF CHINA WELCOMES YOU TO THE HIMALAYAN MOUNTAIN ROAD RALLY. DRIVERS FROM ALL OVER ARE HERE TO COMPETE IN ONE OF THE MOST CHALLEGING COURSES IN THE WORLD, RIGHT THROUGH THE HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS. DRIVERS, GET READY FOR THE GREEN FLAG!"

The field of sleek racecars filled the chilled air with the roar of their engines revving and sent clouds of vapor into the thin mountain air. The light pole flashed down as the numbers counted down to the start and then the green flag was dropped, as the cars jumped forward and accelerated down the course. The Mach 5 was already in a battle for the lead with Gunnar Strippe as the two cars immediately broke away from the rest of the pack as they all headed into the mountain range.

Speed gripped the wheel, his game face a study in grim determination as the Mach 5 pulled into the lead, and began to pull away.

Trixie said encouragingly, "Good job, Speed. We're in the lead." She consulted the guide map and directed. "The Himalayan Mountain road is up ahead and as we climb, we'll have to be careful, the road is new but narrow."

Speed asked, "What is the general terrain?"

Trixie perused the footnotes and replied, "It varies. The Republic officials paved it just last year but with the rainy season last month the ground is soft under the asphalt and shifts. We'll have to be careful and not take any chances. The directions are very clear."

"Okay, you give me the directions and we'll get to the finish line."

The Mach 5 came to the mountain road and there was an immediate change in the terrain as noticed by Speed and Trixie as they felt the car's tires labor. Speed pushed Control B and the special treads covered the tires, allowing the Mach 5 to maintain its level of speed while it gripped at the shifting pavement.

"Coming up ahead is the first real challenge, the road has turns of nearly ninety degrees and a hairpin about five miles away," Trixie informed him.

"Okie doakie. You just tell me when to turn, Trix."

"Will do."

Speed made the turns as his wife directed and marveled at the way the road wound around the rugged mountain, with sharp palisades of rock flanking them on one side and steep drops on the other. He maneuvered the racing machine, staying close to the groove of the road as he covered the brake and downshifted, going into the turns with clean cornering. Speed used the centrifugal force of the twists of the road to his advantage to keep the corners crisp without losing any velocity.

Trixie was rattling out the directions as she watched her husband use his talents and skills almost effortlessly, impressed all over again as she was each time she accompanied Speed. He was phenomenal in his innate ability to drive the most difficult courses, and the way he handled the powerful machine was like it was an appendage of him, like a physical part of his body. She felt elated that even in her advanced pregnancy he continued to allow her to be a part of the magic that was Speed and the Mach 5.

They came to the hairpin curve, a treacherous stretch that had the road appear to vanish under the rapidly moving vehicle.

"Ohhh!" Speed and Trixie expostulated in unison.

"Hang on, Trixie!" Speed said as he turned the wheel hard, as the force threw Trixie against him

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she pushed away. "Be careful, Speed. This is one of the most dangerous parts of the course," Trixie reminded him.

"I am. Just hang on!" he barked as he wrenched the steering wheel in the opposite direction as another sharp turn came up.

Neither had noticed that another car had caught up, the low slung silver vehicle of Gunnar Strippe who had come up to the Mach 5's right quarter panel and was pushing hard to make a run. The two vehicles were virtually neck and neck as they headed into the next dangerous curve. Then Gunnar pushed his car past just as the two cars hit the arc of the curve but the road narrowed and the Mach 5 was knocked over the edge.

"Ohhh! AHHHH!" the couple screamed as the racecar careened down the embankment, bouncing down in abandon as Speed tried desperately to get control. The Mach 5 was headed for a jagged group of boulders so Speed pushed the Autojack and the car leaped over the rock formation and the momentum spent, came to rest on a grassy knoll.

Speed was breathing heavily as he composed himself and allowed the adrenaline to seep out of his system. He then turned to his wife and was horrified to see her beautiful face constricted in pain as she was doubled over.

"Trix? Trix, baby are you all right?" Speed gently took Trixie's shoulders in his hand and pushed her back into the seat.

"H-hurts," she whimpered. "T-the baby, Speed, help me!" She clutched at his arms, digging her nails in as another excruciating cramp hit her.

Speed's heart plummeted to his stomach at her words. "Just hang on, sweetheart. I'm gonna get us some help right away. He pulled out of her grasp and snatched the microphone of the radio to bellow, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Speed Racer in the Mach 5 about fifteen miles off the mountain road. We've had an accident and need the medical chopper on the double! It's my wife!"

The radio squawked to life. "This is the race rescue team. What are your coordinates?"

Speed rattled off the coordinates he remembered from the directions Trixie had given him and then added, "Please hurry, my wife is over eight months pregnant and she's having pains!"

"Hang on Mr. Racer. We'll be there in two minutes." The radio went dead.

Speed replaced the mike and then reached to caress Trixie tenderly who was writhing in agony, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. "Take it easy, baby," he murmured. "Help's on the way." He cast his eyes skyward to watch for the rescue helicopter, urging it to hurry. 

An hour later, Speed was at the Lhasa General Hospital staring dully out the window of the emergency room waiting area mentally lambasting himself as Trixie was in the emergency room, fighting for her and the baby's lives.

_Damn it! This is my fault! If I had insisted that she not be in the race, they'd both be safe now and everything would be fine. She's gotta be all right she just gotta!_

Sparky, Pops, Mom, and Spritle all piled into the waiting area, rushing to Speed.

"How is she, son?" Mom Racer asked gently as she took hold of her second born's slumped shoulders.

Speed answered hollowly, "I-I don't know. I've been here for a half an hour and nobody's come out to tell me anything." He slumped into a chair dejectedly, holding his head in his hands as his cobalt eyes became moist. They all took up the vigil with him as his family took seats around the area.

Everyone else was at a loss for words as the minutes ticked by. It was an agonizing indeterminate time in which everyone was weighted down with the realization that tragedy was taking the place of the joy that they only had experienced a scant five days ago. Mom and Pops sat together holding hands, drawing comfort from one another and Sparky and Spritle were just standing around, their heads low and their hands shoved in their pockets. Speed was in a chair, his face covered in his hands, the gut wrenching picture of abject desolation as his mind teemed with the worst of worse case scenarios as he continued furiously berating himself. Filled with self loathing, recriminations echoed in his ears as the wait continued.

Another hour passed and then the door to the emergency room opened and a diminutive man with wire rimmed glasses came out and bowed before the anxiously waiting group.

"Mr. Speed Racer?" he asked in heavily accented English.

He leaped to his feet and rushed over. "That's me." The rest of the throng surrounded the man as he spoke.

"I am Dr. Chin, a staff obstetrician and I am here to tell you all that both Mrs. Racer and the baby are fine. We've given her a mild sedative and she's resting comfortably."

The relief on Speed's face was evident as his whole body rested, his frame having been locked in dread. As a matter of fact, relief spread through the family like a wave as they all heaved a collective sigh.

Speed then asked the doctor anxiously, "Can I go see her?"

The doctor nodded but he gestured that the coal haired young father-to-be sit down. "I must tell you something else, Mr. Racer. As this is your wife's final month before she delivers, she must not overly exert or excite herself. She apparently had a bit of fetal distress and should have forgone the race, she could have easily miscarried or given birth prematurely."

_I knew it! I knew it was a bad decision, I should've put my foot down and not let her talk me into having her with me in the race no matter what she said _ "Don't worry, doctor. I'll make sure that she takes it easy till the baby comes," Speed said with a determined glint in his eyes.

Up in her room, Trixie shifted in the bed as she came to full consciousness, the sedative having worn off. She gasped in alarm as she remembered what had transpired and then became relieved as she felt the activity of the baby inside her still round belly.

"Thank God," Trixie said softly, as she lay back against the pillows and realized she was in a hospital room. She then thought of Speed and wondered where he was.

As if on cue, the door to her room swung open and her husband strode in and to her bedside in a rush. "Trix baby, are you all right?"

She gave him a wan smile as she held out her arms in welcome and he sat on the bed and crushed her to him, cradling her chestnut head against his shoulder tightly.

"I was terrified I was gonna lose you," he whispered brokenly, his tenor voice thick with emotion. "You have no idea."

Trixie gently rubbed his shoulders as she reassured him. "I'm fine, darling. We're fine and everything's going to be okay." Speed's response was to tighten his arms around her as if she were about to be stripped from him.

The two remained locked in each other's embrace until a general commotion sounded at the door as Sparky and the rest of the Racer clan burst in.

Mom Racer hurried to the bed as Speed reluctantly relinquished his hold on his wife and stood up. "Oh Trixie darling thank God you're all right! We were frantic." She embraced her daughter-in-law as Pops and Spritle came to the bed. Pops just stood at the foot of the bed and wiped his eyes wordlessly.

"We're glad you're okay, Trixie, " Spritle said as the boy plastered himself to his sister-in-law, his face wet with tears. Trixie had always been like a big sister to him and he, like the rest of his family, adored her.

Sparky even was not immune to the emotion flooding the room. "Yeah, we're all glad you're okay, Trix." Tears were shining in his hazel eyes as he too sniffled.

"You're all making me want to cry," Trixie said with a soft sob, her own verdant orbs welling.

Speed leaned in and tenderly brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "We all love you, sweetheart. And we're all glad that you and the baby are okay."

A nurse came in and admonished the boisterous crew. "I'm very sorry, but Mrs. Racer needs her rest now so you'll all have to leave."

Speed asked her, "Can I stay with my wife?"

The nurse nodded but then added, "Later. We need to change her bed and bathe her so you'll have to wait outside. Hospital policy." She then proceeded to shepherd the protesting group out.

In the hallway, Pops grasped Speed's arm and pulled him aside. "Speed, I don't think I have to say this but Trixie cannot navigate or spot for you any more till the baby gets here. It's for her own good and the good of the team." His craggy face was frowning at his son for emphasis.

Speed sighed deeply as he agreed, "Yeah, I know Pops. I plan on breaking the news to her later." He cast his gaze at the glass window on her closed door and felt like a condemned man looking at the gallows.

A few hours later with everybody else gone, Speed stepped into Trixie's room carrying the largest bouquet of white roses he could find, and her eyes widened and then sparkled in delight. "Oh Speed they're so lovely! How ever did you find white roses?" she asked as she held the ivory blooms to her nose and inhaled the sweet perfume.

He grinned boyishly at the girl who made all the other girls he had ever known pale in comparison as he sat on the bed beside his wife. "Haven't you ever heard where there's a will there's way? Besides, you know me, I can be quite persistent when I want something, you of all people know that." He leaned in and captured her lips in a slow tender kiss, crushing the bouquet between them.

Trixie responded in equal fervor, her arms snaking around his lean torso. As gradually they drew apart she said, "That's for sure. You never give up." She plucked at his blue shirt as she pinned him with her gaze and added, "But I get the feeling that you have something on your mind."

Speed gave her a painful smile. "I never could hide anything from you, honey. Even when I tried my hardest." He released her and rose from the bed to walk over to the window and stare out at nothing sighing deeply.

"Okay, Speed out with it. Come on and tell me what's wrong," Trixie demanded.

He turned and regarded her and the expression of dread on his handsome face alarmed her as she again asked softly, "Speed, are you going to tell me?"

Speed approached the bed gingerly and replied, "The obstetrician who treated you said that the baby was in distress after the crash."

Trixie's eyes never left his face as he continued, "He said that for the remainder of the time before the baby's born, you should avoid exertion and stress."

"And," she prompted.

Speed looked unhappy as he came to the bed and sat down before his wife, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Baby, the doctor advised and Pops and I agree that while you're still carrying the baby, you can't navigate or spot for me during the upcoming races," he said gently but firmly.

Trixie's eyes became luminous with unshed tears, disappointment evident on her pretty face. She shook her head and Speed wiped away the crystal drops forming at each forest pool eye. He felt like a heel as he knew that she probably felt betrayed by him, the one person in the world she should be able to count on. He lowered his head in guilt and then was surprised to hear the soft statement.

"If you feel that is the wisest decision then I'll go along with it," Trixie said in resignation.

****

NEXT-----OLD FRIEND, NEW TROUBLE

__


	3. OLD FRIEND NEW TROUBLE

**** __

Author's Note: Please don't hate me for making this a cliffhanger. That is the way the plot is in the synopsis and since this chapter is a long one, it was the best solution. And to all my readers and reviewers who are so encouraging I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, I am accepting anonymous reviews but flames that are mean and have no constructive value will be reported as abuse and blocked from further reviews.

**** ****

OLD FRIEND, NEW TROUBLE

The obstetrical office of Dr. Bibi Infante was located in a tall professional building just outside the business district and approximately three miles from the Pops Motors complex. The Mach 5 roared up the ramp to the parking garage and pulled into a spot near the elevator. Speed cut the motor and then exited his side of the vehicle to help Trixie to her feet. 

"Really, Speed, you didn't have to skip practice to come with me. I could've come by myself," Trixie said with a sigh as he grasped her hands and assisted her. He then rested his left hand on the small of her back as they stepped into the elevator.

"Forget it, Trix. I want to come along and see what the doctor says after what happened at the race," he said firmly. "Besides, Pops insisted I go with you, at Mom's urging."

Trixie sighed in exasperation. "If I had known that you all would be this overprotective, I'd have thought twice about marrying into this family," she said peevishly.

Speed looked at her askance. "You don't mean that," he said with a benign smile.

She turned her head with a "Humph". "Sometimes I wonder."

The door opened to the fourth floor and the couple stepped out and made their way through the hall to the wooden door that read: **_Bibi Infante M.D. OB-GYN. _**Speed opened the door and again placed his hand on the small of her back as they approached the reception desk where an attractive redheaded nurse sat.

The young looking nurse smiled brightly at Speed as she asked, "Can I help you?"

He smiled politely in return and replied, "Yes, my wife has an appointment with the doctor. The name's Doodle." On his insistence, they were using his alias for privacy. 

She referred to an appointment book and then said, "Oh yes, the doctor is waiting for you. You and Mrs. Doodle may go right in." The nurse gestured to her left to a hallway. "You may go right into her office, she'll be with you shortly." She gave him a dazzling smile as he thanked her much to Trixie's chagrin.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled Speed by the arm and in the direction of the office. They entered the office and she hissed, "Would you mind not flirting with some girl while I'm beside you? It's very thoughtless of you! You're supposed to be a married man, for goodness sake!"

Speed looked at her dumbfounded. "Trixie, I didn't do anything but be polite to her," he said defensively, completely perplexed by her anger toward him.

"Humph!" Trixie said in her most annoyed manner. She sat down and turned her head away as Speed took the seat next to her, deciding to weather the storm of the raging mood swing by not saying anything that might provoke his wife further.

Dr, Infante, a pleasant but professional woman in her late thirties entered the office and closed the door. "Hello Trixie, Speed." She came to her desk and as always the perfect gentleman, Speed got to his feet. She gestured for him to take a seat as she began.

"Well, Trixie, how are you feeling? Any more pains?" the doctor inquired.

Trixie sighed and answered, "No, but then again all I've been allowed to do since getting back from China is get up, sit, eat, and go back to bed in between about a thousand trips to the bathroom." She glared at her husband as she added waspishly, "I feel like I'm under house arrest."

Speed sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed, his customary obstinate stance, the picture of the quintessential unmovable object. He remarked matter-of-factly, "The doctor at the hospital said you're to take it easy and I'm gonna make sure that you take it easy."

The doctor glanced at the couple and she indicated from a file on her desk in front of her. "Trixie, I'm afraid I agree with Speed. Dr. Chin sent your chart from Lhasa General by special courier and I must insist. You're in your third trimester and excessive exertion can cause you to either give birth prematurely or miscarry. You should curtail your activity with the racing team, at least until the baby is born."

Speed reached over to rest his hand on her shoulder. "See, honey? We're only trying to do what's best for you and the baby. You'll be able to navigate and spot after our baby is born."

Trixie fought tears of frustration as she looked from the beseeching cobalt orbs of her husband and the firm, no-nonsense expression on Dr. Infante's face. Outnumbered, she shrugged and surrendered.

"All right, fine. I'll do what you both want for now, but when the baby comes, I plan to go right back to my job." She folded her arms across her bosom and struck a haughty pose.

Speed mouthed a silent "thank you" to the doctor who looked amused and said to Trixie, "Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

That weekend was the running of the Finger Lakes Festival Road Race at Watkins Glen, New York, a Formula 1 venue that was one of several road rally tracks that the IRC schedule had as part of the season. The Go Team among other Formula 1 racing teams were there to compete in the race that capped off the week long festival that celebrated the beautiful Finger Lakes region.

Trixie was there, sitting in the pit stall on the strong insistence of Speed and Pops, doing nothing but checking auto parts inventory on a clipboard, bored out of her mind. She had come along at Speed's plea, even though she had wanted to skip the race, knowing that watching Sparky navigate instead of her would bother her. But her husband unleashed the most effective weapon, his charm, punctuated by a puppy dog look in his big blue eyes as he beseeched her to come so she reluctantly gave in.

She sighed in annoyance as she continued checking off numbers and figures on the clipboard and didn't notice her husband soundlessly sneaking up to surprise her. Speed gently nuzzled her from behind and she squealed in surprise as she jumped up, causing her right shoulder to make contact with his jaw.

"Owww!" he cried jumping back. "Talk about a mean right." He rubbed his jaw as Trixie whirled and glared at him.

"You startled me so don't complain," she snapped as she regarded him with arms akimbo. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me." She retook her seat scowling.

Speed grabbed a nearby stool and sat beside her. "So how ya doin'?"

She replied sourly, "You want the truth?"

Speed replied, "If you don't mind."

Trixie leaned back and stretched as she answered cryptically, "I feel like you want me here just to take up space. Giving me a job like this was just to keep me busy and out of your hair, right?" She lowered her head and turned away, avoiding him.

He reached to take her chin in his hand to meet his gaze. "You're not in my hair, baby. I just thought that if we gave you that job, which happens to be very important to the team, we would let you know how very important you being here is."

Trixie sighed as she saw Speed's warm cobalt orbs loving and completely without guile. She took his hand in both of hers and said softly, "I know, Speedy. And I'm sorry to be so difficult."

He moved the stool over closer and wrapped his arm around Trixie, squeezing her tightly. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're here with me, even if you won't be in the Mach 5 navigating." He cupped her cheek with his other hand and drew in for a slow gentle kiss. 

A soft voice calling Speed's name broke the couple out of their embrace. "Speed? Speed Racer, is that you?"

Speed and Trixie both looked up and saw a shapely young woman walk toward them, her pretty face alight with recognition, cinnamon curls dancing as she came to the flustered pair.

Speed released Trixie and got to his feet in amazement. "Twinkle Banks?"

Twinkle smiled warmly as she said, "I thought that was you. It's good to see you." She turned to Trixie and held a hand out. "And Trixie, it's good to see you too."

Trixie rose as Speed helped her to her feet. She returned Twinkle's smile as she shook Twinkle's hand. "It's nice to see you too, Twinkle. What brings you here?"

Twinkle replied, "The Universal Circus is performing as part of the Finger Lakes festival after the race and they asked me to be Grand Marshal. I'm going to start the race by throwing the flag." 

Speed asked, "Oh are you still doing stunts in your father's circus?"

Twinkle nodded, "Uh-huh. Although I stick to mostly stunts in the ring, no more trying to cross Niagara Falls business."

"I'm glad to hear that," Speed said

Trixie eyed her husband with veiled suspicion. She remembered all too well Speed's admiration of the lovely Twinkle when their paths first crossed and she enviously saw that Twinkle's figure was as exceptional as ever. She self-consciously placed her hand on her rounded belly and was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear that she was being spoken to.

"Trixie?" Speed gently shook her out of her reverie. "Are you okay, baby? You seemed miles away."

Trixie gave him a bright smile as she replied, "I'm fine, please forgive me for spacing out like that."

Twinkle nodded sympathetically as she examined Trixie carefully and commented, "I read about your wedding in June and I see that you're expecting, congratulations on both counts."

Trixie said graciously, "Thank you." 

Speed grinned as he looped an arm around Trixie's shoulders. "Yeah, we didn't waste any time, did we, honey?"

Trixie smiled blandly as she nodded. "It wasn't our original plan but we're thrilled anyway."

Twinkle smiled in genuine warmth as she said, "Well, I wish you both the best. I have to go and check with the race officials before the race and just wanted to say hi so I'll wish you the best for the race. Good luck, Speed." The attractive circus star shook the coal-haired racer's hand and then turned to leave as Speed watched her go.

Trixie gave him a hard jab in the ribs to get his attention. "Come back to earth, Speed."

He turned to his wife with a sheepish grin. "I'm okay, Trix. It was just nice to see her again." 

She sniffed, "Yeah, I bet." She tried to turn away but his hand stopped her.

"Hey, are you getting jealous again?" At her miffed attitude, Speed took hold of Trixie's elbows firmly and said distinctly, "You have absolutely nothing to be jealous of, Trix. You're my wife and I love you and you alone."

She asked softly, "Even as fat and ugly as I am?"

Speed took her face in his hands and admonished, "Stop that right now. Listen to me, you are by far the most beautiful, sexy woman on the face of the earth. The day I first saw you, you took my breath away, and you know what?"

"What?" she said like a little girl.

Speed leaned down so his face was inches from his wife's. "You still do," he whispered as he captured her Cupid's bow mouth in a tender kiss. She responded by snaking her arms around his leanly muscled torso and meeting his ardor with one of equal measure.

It was this scene Pops and Sparky came upon as they entered the pit stall. Pops cleared his throat uncomfortably as Sparky smirked.

"Looks like Speed's living up to his name. He's really revvin' it up."

Pops glared at Sparky and cleared his throat again, louder and more conspicuously. 

At the sound, Speed and Trixie broke apart and glanced at the Racer patriarch.

"I hate to break this up but the race starts in 45 minutes and you need to get into the Mach 5 for a final check, Speed," Pops reminded his second born.

Speed reluctantly let go of his wife with a sigh. "See ya later, baby." He turned and headed for where the cars were lined up.

"Okay Speed. Please be careful," Trixie called. She picked up the clipboard and headed for her spot behind the pit wall, with the fuel and tires.

"I will," Speed said over his shoulder as Pops hustled him away. "See ya at the finish line."

"I'll be there waiting for you" Trixie promised as he blew her a kiss. 

A little while later at the flag stand, Twinkle Banks was just finished getting pre race directions from IRC officials about watching for the countdown and when to drop the flag when a tall, leanly muscled man with unruly sandy curls strode over to her. His chiseled face was lit up with a smile, showing even white teeth.

"Hiya Twink," he said airily as he looped an arm around the circus star.

She rewarded him with a smile of her own. "Bruce, I'm glad you're here. The race is about to start in five minutes."

"Oh," Bruce Trapezini, star high wire artist of the Universal Circus said disinterestedly. "How long are you gonna be tied up here?"

Twinkle looked at him askance as she replied, "Bruce, you know I'm committed to doing this. The payment I'm getting is desperately needed, you know that."

Bruce's amber eyes studied the pretty face of the girl daredevil as he insinuated, "Is that all, Twinkle? I know your old boyfriend, Speed Racer's one of the drivers in the race."

Twinkle sighed, "First of all, Speed was never _my _boyfriend. He was a good friend who helped me and my father out when times were lean three years ago and we almost lost the circus. And secondly, he's married and about to be a father. Even when he helped me before, he was already spoken for." The last statement was with a tinge of regret but Twinkle was a realist, she had known when she first met Speed that his heart had belonged to Trixie. When Trixie found her and Speed in the cave behind the Niagara Falls, the look of joy on Speed's face and the embrace the two of them shared left no doubts.

Bruce saw the shadow pass over Twinkle's sable eyes and he snorted. "Well, you obviously had a crush on him, I can see it in your eyes." His own amber orbs were penetrating, pinning her.

Twinkle smiled at him gently as she sidled up to the trapezist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love that you're jealous, darling, but you have no cause. Speed was and is just a friend and if you saw the way he was with his wife earlier--" 

"You went to see him?" Bruce said suspiciously.

Twinkle was about to explain about her reunion with Speed and Trixie but the IRC official returned and announced, "Race is about to start in about two minutes, Miss Banks."

She turned to Bruce and beseeched him, "Please, Bruce. The circus needs the exposure. If we don't get a big crowd for the show tonight, we won't break even. I've got the owners on my back about the thin crowds lately." Her soft brown eyes pleaded with him as she grasped his sinewy arms.

Bruce gazed down into the delicate face that captured his wayward heart and he sighed. "Okay sweetheart." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'll go find a seat."

Down in the Mach 5, Speed was sitting and trying to focus on the race but he could not get his mind off seeing Twinkle again after three years. Three years ago he had been drawn to her out of admiration for her fearlessness and then the neediness of her and her father's circus had him feeling sorry for her which appealed to his need to protect but he realized it was never more than that. And then his cobalt eyes feasted themselves on the pert yet very pregnant form of the one girl who always supported and stood by him, who also was fearless. Trixie had gone around the world with him, braving all kinds of perils and even saved his life several times as she watched over him. And just knowing she was there, either by his side or waiting faithfully at the finish line was enough to help him reach for the stars. Speed watched as his wife was talking to the tire and gasmen in the Mach 5's pit and he smiled lovingly knowing in the deepest reaches of his heart that there was nobody else ever for him. _Trixie Racer, you're one in a million and I love you with everything in me _he said to himself as he was startled by Sparky addressing him.

"Speed? Hey Speed, buddy, I'm ready to roll. I'll be flying Trixie's chopper to spot for ya."

Speed shook himself. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure Spark," he said distractedly.

Sparky shrugged and made his way to the blue helicopter as the P.A. system blared, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FINGER LAKES FESTIVAL ROAD RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. AND NOW, OUR GRAND MARSHAL, THE STAR OF THE UNIVERSAL CIRCUS, MISS TWINKLE BANKS!"

Twinkle walked to the microphone, smiled and waved at the cheering crowd as she spoke, "GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!" She winked at the drivers lined up as they started their cars.

The roar of high performance power plants filled the air as the field fired up, revving energetically as the cars got ready for the Parade Lap. The field began moving onto the road course slowly and in formation as the pre race formalities began.

In the Go Team pit, Pops and Spritle watched as Speed traveled along in his pole position, right behind the pace car and they were making observations of various strategies. Pops was talking to his headset to communicate with both Sparky in the chopper above and Speed in the Mach 5.

Trixie sat in her spot behind the pit wall feeling utterly cut off, away from the activity of the crew so she wouldn't be in any immediate danger during pit stops and tried to stem the rising sense of inadequacy she was feeling in between her frequent visits to the bathroom. She could not keep her eyes from the flag stand where Twinkle stood, talking to race officials.

__

Damn, she's just as beautiful as she was before and her figure's perfect Trixie silently fumed as envy overcame her. _And she is still as nice, I just can't hate her, no matter how hard I try. _Trixie found herself remembering how smitten Speed was by the lovely girl daredevil, so much so that he sacrificed being in the Nightona race just to help Twinkle. She remembered how he filled the Mach 5 with flowers and stuffed animals to bring to Twinkle as she recovered from her near disaster and the thought made her sick inside, even three years later. Her eyes welled up as she mused about Speed's obsession to help the girl acrobat, and her heart ached as hormones again did a number on her. She sighed and put her left hand on her rounded belly and then a thought came to her to comfort her as the sunlight hit the diamond on her third finger, causing it to sparkle and drawing her attention. 

Trixie then studied her left hand, the hand that bore the beautiful engagement ring Speed had presented to her among the pageantry and excitement of yet another win. Then, she gazed at the diamond and gold band he slipped on her finger in the garden at Mont Royale as he pledged to love and honor her till death do them part. And finally, the most concrete evidence of his commitment and devotion to her, the child moving about inside of her; their child rippling the surface of her abdomen. Then suddenly, the envy of Twinkle disappeared as she realized that although Speed had always looked at and felt impelled to rescue other girls, he always remained by her, depended on her, and finally tied himself to her. She then smiled, brushing away the tears as she chided herself for being silly and watched her husband race. . . .

Later, after a hard fought race and Speed had crossed the finish line as victor, Pops held a meeting with the Go Team, his countenance grim. He addressed the team earnestly.

"Okay folks, congratulations on the win but I have to say that there were some incidents that have me rather concerned for the North/South Road Rally, our next race." He referred to his clipboard. "First of all, the pit times were atrocious, if not for Speed's skill behind the wheel and the power of the Mach 5, we'd have lost the race."

The pit team all grumbled among themselves in discontent as Pops ignored them and continued, "Sparky, you need to go back to your job as crew chief. They were so disorganized without you there."

"Pops I couldn't help it, I had to spot in Trixie's place," Sparky pointed out.

"I know, Sparky," Pops answered, sighing.

Trixie piped up from her chair beside Speed, "Pops, I could spot for Speed. Flying is like walking to me."

Speed shot her a disapproving look and opened his mouth to speak but Pops shook his head vehemently. "Sorry Trixie, but no chance. You aren't gonna do anything but make sure my grandchild gets here safely."

In a huff she turned away and in spite of her show of temper Speed fought the urge to chuckle _my little spitfire won't give up will she?_ He reached to take her in his arms as she sat there prettily pouting.

Pops kept shaking his head as he said definitely, "Nope, we'll just have to hire someone to spot and navigate for Speed till Trixie has the baby. And that's final."

Over in Seneca Falls, the Universal Circus had just wrapped up its performance for the evening, to a less than half capacity crowd and Twinkle was in her dressing room, weary and discouraged. She had such high hopes that being Grand Marshal of the Finger Lakes Festival Race would draw the people in but she was mistaken as the tent was sparsely filled during the entire evening. She gazed regretfully at the small pile of money on the table, the total of the night's receipts, her sable eyes welling up.

Twinkle sighed heavily as she sat at the mirror and proceeded to remove the greasepaint makeup she wore for performances as she mused about what she would say to the partnership which now owned the Universal Circus. Her father's death two years ago had forced her to sell the ragtag circus that had been the place she had grown up and they had been very persistent of late in making what they called "necessary changes" to let certain people that had been with the circus for years go. Out of loyalty to the faithful group that stuck with her and her father through the lean times, she had done all she could to prevent their dismissal but they were let go nonetheless.

When a knock sounded on the Winnebago door, she had a feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach as she called out weakly, "Come in."

The door opened and Bruce stepped in, out of his costume and in jeans and a T-shirt. He drew up to Twinkle with a look of tender sympathy as he took a chair and sat beside her. 

"You okay?" he asked, his amber eyes soft with concern as he reached to tuck a curl out of her eyes.

Twinkle sighed as she turned to face him. "Oh Bruce, what am I going to do? The crowd tonight was so small and the receipts are just pitiful." She gestured to the money on the table then laid her head on his broad shoulder as his arms encircled her and the tears she had been fighting threatened to spill.

"Shhh, it's okay, cara mia. Everything's gonna be fine," he reassured her as he stroked her head.

There was another knock on the door and Bruce let go of Twinkle to answer the door. The weasely and swarthy figure of Sidney Spangle stood there with a look of mock sympathy as he addressed Twinkle.

"Ahh, good evening Miss Banks. Or maybe it wasn't such a good evening after all," He indicated the meager pile of currency sitting on the table. He sighed in feigned pity.

"I hate to say this but the board won't be happy with this. They were hoping that your being the Grand Marshal at the race would improve the profits but as I can see that wasn't the case. Quite regrettable." 

Bruce glared at the man and snapped, "Quit beating around the bush, Spangle. Just lower the boom and knock off the games."

Spangle eyed the young trapeze artist with disdain. "I believe I'm speaking to Miss Banks," he said with a sniff and turned to face Twinkle. "I'm sorry to tell you but there will be changes made and we will no longer be needing your services. You must relinquish the deed of the circus to us by the end of the month."

Twinkle jumped to her feet and cried in desperation. "B-but M-Mr. Spangle, please tell the board to give me more time! I know I can improve the profits if you just give me a chance." Her chocolate eyes were glistening as she clutched his arm beseechingly.

Spangle studied her with a mixture of pity and distaste. He removed her hand from his sleeve and turned toward the door. "I'm afraid that the board's decision is final. I'm sorry," he said, sounding anything but. He stepped out, closing the door and the sound reverberated through the trailer with an overwhelming sense of finality.

Numb, Twinkle sank to her knees, tears coursing down her still painted cheeks, leaving rivulets of ivory through the pink powder. She hung her head dejectedly, her cinnamon curls veiling her face.

"Oh Bruce, what am I going to do?" she sobbed brokenly. "This circus was the last remainder of my father's dream and now it's lost."

Bruce knelt before her and pulled her into his arms. "Hush, bambina." Although he was born in the States, his parents were immigrants from Sicily and he had grown up bi-lingual, able to speak both English and Italian fluently. He preferred to use Italian terms of endearment when addressing Twinkle.

He cradled the lovely performer in his strong corded arms, whispering softly, "Don't worry, cara. Everything's gonna work out, you'll see."

Twinkle pulled her head back and asked between sobs, "How? I sold controlling stock to Spangle and his partnership when we needed money before right after Daddy died. I was so stupid!"

Bruce took her slender shoulders in his hands and gazed at her. "Stop beating yourself up, Twink. Your father had left you little to nothing after his accident and after burying him you had no choice."

Twinkle nodded as she brushed the tears from her eyes. "I know but how are we going to make it, Bruce? We were planning to get married, remember?" She gazed at the diamond on her left hand for emphasis. "I have to find a job and so will you."

"I know." Bruce nodded as he said, "I'll look for work, too."

"I may have to pawn this," she said as she held up the hand with her engagement ring.

He shook his head energetically. "No way. That ring's staying right where it is, on your finger."

"But we'll need the money or we can't get married," she protested.

Bruce grasped the hand in question and planted a gentle kiss. "We'll still get married, cara. I'll make sure that we have enough so you can become Mrs. Bruce Trapezini." He cupped her face with his other hand to kiss her tenderly. 

Twinkle responded eagerly, seeking solace in his passion for the moment as her mind began accepting the hard truth. Tomorrow, she would begin looking for work. . . .

Two days later, at the Pops Motors complex, Pops and Speed were in Pops' office discussing the upcoming race and the subject of a new navigator came up.

"Speed, I took the liberty of advertising for a navigator at all the racing venues and around. I also put an ad in the national employment journal," Pops informed him. "I said that they need to have the ability to drive a racing car and pilot's licence."

Speed sighed as he perused the papers. "Thanks Pops but I really wish we didn't have to. Trixie's really taking it hard." 

His cobalt blue gaze was faraway as he thought of his chestnut haired wife and her attitude about stepping back from the Go Team. She was putting up a brave front every day but he knew that it was killing her inside and that was killing him. She was trying to hide how hurt she was but he knew her like he knew himself and could tell that she was crying about it when he was not around. And as he saw her smile and say that she was fine to him with telltale red in her sea green eyes, it was breaking his heart.

Pops laid a hand on his son comfortingly. "Look, Speed we had no choice. Would you rather she lost the baby or has it prematurely?"

Speed's eyes flew open in horror as Pops chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't. So at least till the baby's born, this is how it has to be."

"I know," Speed said resignedly. "But I can't help feeling like a heel when I see that she's been crying about it. And I'd rather cut off my right arm than make Trixie cry."

"Son, it's a part of marriage that you and your wife will not always see eye to eye," Pops said sagely as he took a seat beside Speed. "But she needs to know that it's your love for her and the baby that's making you do this. So you need to be as loving and gentle toward her as you can. And keep letting her know how you feel."

"Yeah," Speed agreed. "She's my whole life and I'd walk through fire for her." He got to his feet and regarded his father with a look of wonder. "Y'know Pops, I never thought I'd ever love anybody the way I love Trixie. It scares me sometimes."

Pops nodded, "Yeah, it's something when you have a woman that has that much power over you."

The buzzer on the intercom rang on Pops' desk and he reached and punched a button. "Pops Racer here. What? Already? Okay, send her in."

"What was that about, Pops?" 

At Speed's questioning gaze Pops replied, "Someone's already here to apply for the job. That's pretty fast, I just had the ads placed yesterday." He went to the door of his office as a knock sounded on the portal. "Do me a favor, Speed, stick around willya? I want you to meet the ones applying for the job since they'll be working closely with you."

"Okay, Pops." The coal haired racer sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Pops opened the door and his eyes widened at the pretty cinnamon haired girl with warm brown eyes sitting primly in the waiting area, her completed application in her lap. She smiled politely at the CEO of Pops Motors as she rose to greet him. 

"Mr. Racer it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Theresa Banks, nicknamed Twinkle."

"Likewise," Pops said, shaking her hand. "So Miss Banks you're applying for the navigator/spotter's position. What are your qualifications?"

She handed him a resume. "I think you'll see that I'm a very versatile person. I'm an accomplished driver and I have my pilot's license." She showed him the license.

Pops skimmed the paperwork as he said, "Hmmm. It says here that most of your experience was with the Universal circus as a daredevil driver."

Twinkle nodded as she continued, "I also am quite knowledgeable about cars in particular. In my father's circus we were required to fix anything that went wrong with the equipment. We had an ancient gasoline generator that was always breaking down so I got quite good at repairing it."

Pops was impressed but he cleared his throat and said gruffly, "The job is only temporary. My daughter-in-law usually does the job but she's having a baby and my son insists that she not work till the baby's born." He smiled as he continued, "Why don't you come into my office, my son Speed Racer's in there and if you get the job you and he will be working together." 

They headed into the office as Pops announced, "Speed, this is Miss Twinkle--"

But Speed, who had gotten up from his seat when he heard Pops come into the office regarded Twinkle with his eyes wide. "Twinkle Banks," he said in surprise.

Twinkle smiled and said, "Hello, Speed."

Pops frowned as he saw his second born's reaction. "You know each other?"

Speed nodded, "Uh-huh. I helped Twinkle and her father three years ago when some guy named Cornpone Brotch was trying to take their circus. I missed the Nightona race because of that."

"Speed was wonderful, I don't know what Daddy and I would've done without his help," Twinkle said gratefully as she gazed at the handsome dark haired racer who boyishly blushed.

Pops' eyes widened in recognition. So this was the girl daredevil that Sparky had told him about who Speed was so concerned with helping, he missed an important race. He remembered how angry he was about Speed missing that race. He had especially been incensed at his son's tendency to help damsels in distress, but then Speed always was a sucker for pretty faces. But now Pops felt that he should keep things under control, especially now that his son was married and about to become a father.

He gestured to a chair. "Have a seat, Miss Banks." He passed Twinkle's resume and application to Speed for him to look at.

Speed was impressed with the area where it said Twinkle had a pilot's license. He remarked, "So you got your pilot's license, Twinkle. What do you fly?"

"Single engines and helicopters," was her reply.

Speed gave a look to his father but Pops ignored him and continued the interview. "So Miss Banks, why aren't you working for the circus anymore?"

A shadow passed over Twinkle's eyes as she replied, "My father passed away two years ago and I was forced to sell the circus. However, I had been working there still until recently when due to a drop in profits, they let me go."

Speed regarded her with sympathy. "You poor kid. What a tough time you've had," he said as he patted her hand.

Pops frowned at his son's show of attentiveness. "Speed, I'd like to speak to you," Pops insisted as he got up and pulled his son out of the office. "Excuse us for a moment, please?" he asked a perplexed Twinkle as he closed the door.

Speed asked his father innocently, "What gives, Pops?"

Pops faced his son with a scowl, as he demanded, "What the hell did you think you were doing in there?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Pops sighed as he pointed out. "I can see that you had feelings for that girl once. But you gotta remember that you're not the same guy you were three years ago, you're a married man."

As Pops insinuation Speed's eyes narrowed. "Pops, I'm surprised at you. Twinkle's an old friend and I was just being a friend back. Or didn't you hear what I was saying earlier about my wife?"

Pops snorted, "Well, just to make sure, I think we'd better keep looking for a navigator." He turned to head back to the office but Speed stopped him.

"Pops that's unnecessary. She's one of the best stunt drivers I've ever seen and she needs the job. Besides, she's a licensed pilot and we need someone that can do the things that Trixie would do if she could. She's the best choice for a replacement in my opinion," Speed said stubbornly.

Pops looked at his son askance. "You may be right but I wonder how Trixie will handle that her replacement is one of your old girlfriends."

Speed sighed in exasperation as he said, "Twinkle was never my girlfriend. Trixie was with me all the time as I helped her, and _she_ was my girlfriend, if you'll remember."

Pops sighed, giving up. "Okay, Speed, okay. We'll hire her but I'm sure that Trixie won't be pleased, knowing her. Let's head inside." They both walked back into the office.

Twinkle was sitting in the office waiting in trepidation. She was hoping to get this job and the longer Speed and Pops were in conference, the dimmer her hopes became. She nearly jumped in fright as the door opened and both Racer men came in.

"Well, Twinkle congratulations. You've got the job," Speed said with a smile as he offered his hand to shake. 

Twinkle rose to her feet, gratitude and relief flooding her delicate features. "Oh thank you, Speed, Mr. Racer. You won't be sorry, I'll do my very best for you." She took his hand in both of hers and pumped it energetically. "I really needed this job because I'm planning to get married."

Speed's eyes widened. "Really?"

Twinkle smiled as she held up her left hand and showed the diamond sparkling there. "My fiancé had worked in the circus with me and we want to get married but with me losing the circus we need to find jobs so we can." She impulsively hugged Speed as she said joyfully, "With me getting this job, we can get married soon, thank you so much!" 

Pops cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Speed, why don't you go show Twinkle the chopper and explain what she'll be doing as your navigator," he suggested.

Speed and Twinkle disentangled themselves and both nodded. "Okay Pops. C'mon Twinkle, the chopper's at the airfield nest door," Speed said as he led her out the door.

Pops sat down with a sigh as he was hoping that hiring the comely former circus star would not be something he would end up regretting.

Speed drove Twinkle over to what was Trixie's airfield where the royal blue helicopter with the red strip sat waiting. He pulled the Mach 5 over to the whirlybird and leapt from the car as Twinkle joined him. He reached in his pocket for his set of keys to his wife's aircraft, inserted a key and slid open the hatch so he and Twinkle could climb in. They both sat in the seats, Twinkle before the controls.

Speed glanced at her and asked, "Have you flown one like this before?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I clocked my hours using a helicopter like this one."

"Great. Maybe later you can take it for a spin to get the feel for it. I'd suggest that Trixie go with you but me and her doctor forbid her to fly till she has the baby."

Twinkle gazed at him in admiration. "You really love her don't you?"

Speed's eyes became infused with warmth as he replied, "More than life itself."

Twinkle smiled as she said, "That's so sweet, Speed."

Meanwhile, Trixie turned her yellow Mercedes convertible into the short road to take her to the airfield. She felt a need to sit in her helicopter just to feel like herself. She had been cooped up in the house, with Speed forbidding her to do anything and she was going stir crazy. So with him tied up at the factory with Pops as he told her he would be, she took herself out for a ride to get away. And so she ended up here.

Trixie drove up the driveway and past her boarded up cottage, which she gazed at with longing as she passed it. She then saw her blue helicopter and noticed the low slung racecar with the "M" on the hood parked by it. Curious as to why her husband would be at her aircraft, Trixie parked her car by the Mach 5 and headed to the hatch of her chopper. But she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes narrowed as she saw that Speed was not alone. . .

****

NEXT----MISTAKES AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS


	4. MISTAKES AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS

__

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4—I hated leaving you all with the cliffhanger and since I won't be able to update until after Christmas—I have to update my G-Gundam story and try to finish it---and I have another deadline to meet after Christmas for my job—I hope that this will keep you all sated until the next installment. And again thank you so, so much all my readers and wonderful faithful reviewers. God bless you and Merry Christmas. 

****

MISTAKES AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS

__

Trixie drove up the driveway and past her boarded up cottage, which she gazed at with longing as she passed it. She then saw her blue helicopter and noticed the low slung racecar with the "M" on the hood parked by it. Curious as to why her husband would be at her aircraft, Trixie parked her car by the Mach 5 and headed to the hatch of her chopper. But she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes narrowed as she saw that Speed was not alone. . .

Speed was seated in the close quarters of the cockpit next to the still slender, still lovely Twinkle Banks appearing as if neither had a care in the world, both smiling as if they were sharing a private joke. Trixie reached the hatch and stood in front of the opening to her helicopter, arms akimbo as she snapped, "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting something, you both look pretty cozy!"

Speed spotted the angry visage of his wife and a sick, sinking feeling spread through him like a wildfire. His and Twinkle's eyes flew open in surprise as Speed quickly jumped from the cockpit and grasped his wife by her slender shoulders. "Hiya Trix baby. I was showing Twinkle the chopper and the way it's set up." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she wrenched herself from his arms.

"What's going on here?" she demanded her eyes snapping.

Speed ran his hand through his inky locks. "Nothing, honey. I told you I was just showing Twinkle the helicopter." 

"Is that so? And why pray tell," Trixie said, her voice dripping sarcasm. "are you showing her _my_ helicopter?"

Twinkle daintily alit from the craft as she gazed at Trixie apologetically. "I'm sorry, Trixie. Mr. Racer told Speed to show me the setup in your helicopter since I'll be flying it."

Trixie glared at Speed as she inquired, "What is she talking about?"

Speed ran another nervous hand through his hair and flashed a sheepish grin at his wife. "Pops and me just hired Twinkle to pinch hit for you as navigator and spotter for the upcoming races. You knew we were planning to hire someone, sweetheart. So that's what we did."

Twinkle came forward in a placating manner. "That's right, Trixie. But Mr. Racer made sure I knew that the job was temporary, just till you have your baby." 

Speed nodded in agreement as he approached the girl who shared his name. "That's the truth, Trix. She's gonna navigate or spot for me during races till you can again."

"Well, I guess that's it," the chestnut haired pilot said, feigning acceptance but her flashing green eyes told another story. Trixie glowered at her husband as she said pointedly, "I think you both have a lot of nerve, this helicopter is _mine_, left to me by my father. You and your father have no right to decide who flies it even if I can't."

Speed felt as if she had slapped him. "Trixie, you're being unreasonable."

"I don't think so!" she railed.

Speed was getting incensed. First his father insinuates that he was acting inappropriately toward Twinkle and now his wife was proving to be more difficult as she rode yet another vicious mood swing. He was tired of being made to feel guilty for nonexistent behavior that indicated that he was less than trustworthy. The camel's back was rapidly reaching its capacity.

"Look Trixie," he began, trying to stay calm. "You've been a part of the Go Team for over three years and during that entire time, even before you officially became a Racer, you never hesitated to let us use your chopper for races. Well, you're a Racer now and I hate to tell ya, baby, but as everything that's mine is yours, it's a two-way street, everything that's yours…" he left it off as he eyed her meaningfully.

Trixie's eyes narrowed to sea green slits as Speed's implication was clear. She tossed her head haughtily as she said scathingly, "So am I correct in assuming that hypothetically speaking, if we were to, let's say _divorce _that _my_ helicopter, the one left to _me_ by _my_ _father_ as he died, would be considered community property?"

Speed took a sharp breath, made momentarily speechless by Trixie's statement as his eyes widened then narrowed in anger. Trixie was asking for it, really pushing him to say something he knew that he would end up regretting later and it was taking all his willpower to stay silent in the face of her foundationless tirade.

Watching the powderkeg that was about to explode, Twinkle decided that things between the combating couple were getting out of hand. She took it upon herself to soothe the stormy waves between the Racers so she approached Trixie slowly.

"Trixie, believe me, Speed just brought me here to show me the helicopter so I could use it during the races. He even said that he'd have rather you take me up in it to show me the way it runs but he said that he won't let you fly it till you have the baby."

Trixie eyed the former circus star dubiously as Twinkle went on, "And riding over here, all he could talk about was you and the baby. Take it from me, your husband absolutely adores you and was nothing but a perfect gentleman."

Trixie glanced uncertainly from Speed, who was still quiet, to keep from losing his temper to Twinkle and she was nonplussed, overcome with ambivalence. She nodded and then turning away, went to her convertible and roared away in a cloud of dust. Speed stared off after her in a daze, still like a statue.

Twinkle took a deep breath as she addressed Speed, "Are you okay?"

Speed nodded as he replied, still somewhat shell-shocked, "Ummm."

Twinkle lowered her head as she said regretfully, "Maybe this isn't a good idea to have me as your navigator."

Speed whirled and faced her. "Stop it, Twinkle. You have the job, case closed."

"But what about Trixie?"

Speed said with alacrity, "Don't worry about Trixie. I'll take care of everything and she'll understand, she'll have to." He took her elbow and added, "C'mon, I'll show you the garage," then assisted her into the Mach 5. He got in, started the motor and they roared off.

Later, the sunset painted the sky in golden hues as the day ended and the Mach 5 rumbled up the driveway and in the carport of the newlyweds' residence. Speed had in the front seat with him a huge bouquet of white roses, his customary peace offering, token of love, and bad news cushion. He leapt from the cockpit and leaned in to gather up the blooms, then made his way to the side door. He turned the knob and found that the door was locked so with a sigh, he reached in his pocket for his key. Speed inserted it and opened the door but found with dismay that the chain lock was on the door, still barring his entry.

"Trixie? Are you in there, Trixie?" Speed called through the cracked door. He felt a chill of unease as inside there was no answer and it was dark. He glanced at the yellow convertible sitting next to where he parked the Mach 5 _Well she's home _he reasoned _but why isn't she answering me? And why is she in the dark?_

"Trixie!" He put the flowers aside and began banging on the door. "Trixie, c'mon answer me! Trixie!" Speed bellowed as he continued pounding on the doorjamb with his fists, his irritation plain.

A soft sound of sniffling came from within between the din of his beating on the frame, effectively halting Speed's actions as his heart constricted at the unmistakable sound of his wife crying. Anger fading and replaced by concern, he addressed her again.

"Trix, please open the door and let me in, baby. Tell me what's wrong."

More sniffling then, "I can't believe it, I just can't!"

Icy fingers of fear clutched at Speed as panic rose in him at Trixie's tone. "What is it, sweetheart? Talk to me."

"N-no, I-I c-can't. Not when you….betrayed….m-me!"

Speed's eyes widened, appalled by the statement. "Betrayed you?" he asked incredulously.

"Y-yes, you betrayed me. How could you, Speed, how could you?" Trixie wailed as fresh tears assaulted her. She had placed herself against the door as she kept her husband out. 

Speed ran his hands through his hair nervously as he stepped back to try to figure out what was happening, it was all like a bad dream. He was absolutely at a loss as to what to do or say, Trixie was nearly hysterical and he had no clue as to why yet he felt he had to do something, _anything_ to try to get through to her.

"Trixie, please believe me I'd never do anything to betray you," he entreated, grasping the doorframe. He continued, "I-I love you, baby, you're everything to me."

Trixie continued sniffling as she said, "Don't lie to me, I saw you and how you looked while you were sitting in _my _helicopter with your old girlfriend."

Speed heaved a sigh as he protested, "Trixie, she isn't my old girlfriend. As you recall, _you _were with me when we helped her, when _you_ were my girlfriend, you always were my girlfriend."

Trixie was beyond reason. "Yeah and if I weren't around, you'd have gone after her. Why don't you admit it and admit that's why you hired her to take my place! Well, you got your wish so just go away and leave me alone!" She slammed the door and clicked the dead bolt.

Speed closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He could easily use his keys and kick open the door, breaking the chain but what good would that do? His wife was not in a mindset to listen and anymore arguing would only make them both more upset. Besides, he did not want to do anything to jeopardize her and the baby. So he headed back to the Mach 5, got in and took off.

* * *

It was about 9PM when across town in the Morningside Apartments complex, in a second floor studio, the soft sounds of the Righteous Brothers singing "Unchained Melody" sweetened the air with the moan of Sparky's stereo as he led his girlfriend, Janine Trotter in a slow dance. The room was dimly lit with candlelight as the couple enjoyed the closeness of the dance, their hearts beating in harmony to the song.

Janine's arms were draped around the crack mechanic's neck as she rested her petal soft cheek against his and said dreamily, "Oh Sparky, I just love this song."

Sparky was oblivious to everything but the feel of Janine's perfumed softness, her petite form pressed against him making his senses reel. He nodded and made a contented "Hmmm" when an insistent knocking on the door that rapidly progressed into pounding interrupted them.

Janine pulled away and said to Sparky, "Don't you think you'd better answer that."

Sparky pulled her back in the circle of his arms. "Maybe they'll go away if we ignore 'em."

Speed's voice sounded on the other side. "Sparky! Hey Spark are ya there?" He banged on the door again. "C'mon Spark, I need to talk to ya!" 

Sparky sighed as Janine said, "You'd better let him in, Sparky. He sounds really upset."

Sparky reluctantly released Janine and with a look of veiled annoyance went to the door and wrenched it open. Speed burst in, in a state of desperation.

"Spark, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Trixie's really gone bananas and she's locked me outta the house!" he rushed in, his expression reflecting his distress. Steeped in his own misery, he did not notice the intimate setting he had intruded upon.

Sparky sighed as he closed the door and Speed plopped on the sofa, putting his dark head in his hands in dejection. The mechanic glanced at his ladylove and shrugged helplessly as he took a seat on one side of his buddy as Janine sat on the other.

"What happened, Speed?"

Speed looked up as he noticed the concern on his best friend's face. "Damned if I know, Spark. I just came home from the track and she wouldn't let me in my own house!"

Sparky nodded as he asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with you hiring Twinkle Banks to replace her as your navigator, would it?"

"How do you know about that?" Speed asked.

"Pops told me when I went in to the factory to get some specs. He also told me that you took Twinkle to the chopper and you and Trixie had a huge blow up. You should've expected that Trixie would react like that, considering how she is. And hiring one of your former flames ain't exactly what to do."

"Boy, good news travels fast." Speed said sarcastically then sighed in annoyance as he snapped, "Look, when will everybody realize that Twinkle Banks was never my girlfriend! I was involved with Trixie when we helped her, remember?"

"Yeah but you remember Trixie's reaction when you dropped everything to help her."

Speed said heatedly, "She helped her too, by finding us when we were in the cave. And she told you it was better for me to help Twinkle then run the race, at least that's what you told me." 

Sparky held his hand up. "Don't jump down my throat, Speed. I was just saying that--" 

Speed glared at him as he cut him off. "She needed the job! Besides, it's only till Trixie has the baby.

Janine, who had sat quietly through the entire heated exchange then spoke softly, "You know that Trixie's always been jealous, Speed. Why are you so surprised?"

Speed turned and took note of Janine for the first time and then glanced about, noticing the subdued lighting and soft music still playing on the stereo. His eyes widened in embarrassment as he realized that his timing was atrocious and he had interrupted a very cozy evening between Sparky and Janine.

"Oh gosh, guys I'm sorry," he said shamefaced as he got to his feet. "I came at the worse time, I'd better jet." He headed for the door but Janine got up and grasped his arm.

"Speed, stay please. You look like you really need a friend." She shot a cerulean look at Sparky who nodded in understanding as he came to the bereft racer and looped his arm around his shoulders.

"She's right, pal. Why don't I get you something to eat, you probably haven't had dinner."

"Nahh, I'm not hungry." Speed shook his head sheepishly. "Besides, I busted up your evening with Janine, I should just split."

Janine came to him and said firmly, "We won't hear of it. Tell you what, I'll leave you guys alone and go see if I can talk to Trixie." She reached for her purse and jacket.

Speed gazed at the auburn haired girl, gratitude lighting his cobalt eyes. "Janine, thank you." He reached and took her hand in both of his and squeezed it. He sat back down on the sofa looking lost.

"Don't mention it. As the maid of honor at your wedding, I consider it my duty to help keep the two of you continuing down the sunny path to your 50th anniversary." She went to Sparky and kissed him gently. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He took her elbow and walked her to the door. "Okay, doll. Be good." He gave her a soft kiss goodbye.

After he let Janine out, Sparky closed the door and sat next to Speed who was slumped on the sofa staring at nothing in particular, his eyes sad and faraway. He patted him sympathetically on the shoulder as he said, "C'mon buddy, let's grab a bite and a beer. You look like you need both."

Speed nodded with a pained smile. "Thanks Spark. You're a real pal."

Both men headed for the kitchen.

At the house, Trixie was sitting in the dark, in the living room with her legs folded up underneath her, hugging a pillow to her face, still sobbing. The picture of Speed with Twinkle in her helicopter floated in her mind's eye like an apparition from a recurring nightmare. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the close confines of _her_ aircraft and the thought alone caused an ache in her that made her eyes well up. Even the movement of Speed's baby inside her could not ease it.

Her brooding was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Thinking it was her husband, Trixie's anger returned full force as she called out, "Speed, go away. I don't want to talk to you, and I'm not interested in anything you have to say." 

__

A feminine voice answered, "It's me Trixie, Janine. Is everything okay?"

Trixie pushed herself from the sofa and went to the front door. "Janine, are you alone?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

Trixie unlocked the door and opened it. She stepped back to let Janine in and before closing the door again she scanned the front yard just to make sure. Satisfied that nobody else was there, she came into the living room where Janine sat after switching a lamp on.

"Trixie, you shouldn't be sitting here in the dark. Suppose you tripped and fell, you could hurt yourself and the baby," her friend admonished gently. "Have you eaten?"

Trixie sank on the sofa with a sigh. "I'm not hungry."

Janine pointed out, "You still need to eat. You're eating for two, you know."

Trixie sighed in impatience. "I know, everybody keeps telling me." She studied Janine intently as she asked, "So what brings you here to see me tonight, Janine?"

Janine tried to sound blasé as she replied evenly, "Just thought you'd like a little company."

"I thought you had a date with Sparky," Trixie implied.

The slightest flicker of disappointment lit Janine's azure orbs but she shrugged her shoulders. "We did but something came up."

Trixie leaned closer as she stated knowingly, "Yeah, something named Speed Racer. Don't try to deny it, he went over to see his best buddy, right?" She was relieved that at least he went to Sparky's for comfort and not Twinkle's.

Janine nodded and admitted, "He showed up and looked so pitiful that I insisted he stay with Sparky so I came here."

Trixie sighed, "I'm sorry to drag you guys into this."

Janine reached over and patted her hand. "Look, what are friends for? I felt so sorry for him, he looked like the world fell in on him."

Trixie feigned indifference by tossing her head but her eyes widened with concern. "Is he okay?"

"When I left, Sparky was talking him into having some food but I didn't stick around to see if he actually ate."

Trixie bit her lip in consternation. "I hope Sparky gets him to eat. He last ate at breakfast."

"For someone who isn't interested in what Speed has to say, you sure are interested in his well-being," Janine said softly.

Trixie lowered her head as she grudgingly admitted, "Yeah, I care. He is my husband, after all, and the father of my baby, even if he can't be faithful."

"Trixie that's ridiculous, Speed loves, no make that _adores_ you. He'd never cheat on you."

Trixie scoffed, "He may not act upon it, but I'll lay odds that he thinks about it."

Janine was aghast. "Trixie, you know that's not true. Speed is head over heels about you and has been for years. He may have looked at other girls in the past but I am certain that you were then and are now and forevermore his one and only." She got up from her chair and sat beside her friend. "Listen to me, Trixie. The guy who showed up at Sparky's tonight didn't fit the mold of a philanderer to me. He looked like he was devastated."

Trixie examined her friend carefully. "You really think so?"

Janine nodded as she continued, "Trix, that guy's been off the market for a long time. When he was tutoring me on racing, he never, _ever_ did anything to put the moves on me. And believe me, if he had been available at the time I wouldn't have minded if he did, Speed's gorgeous."

Trixie nodded with a dreamy expression on her pretty face. "He sure is. And he's sweet and gentle and I could get lost in his eyes." Her hand went to her rounded belly absently as she thought of how tender and loving Speed could be and as if in response, their child moved against her hand.

Janine nodded sagely, "You're very lucky, Trixie. To have a guy like Speed as your husband and him being so in love with you. So you shouldn't be threatened by anyone, like the song says, he only has eyes for you."

Trixie nodded as she said, "I know but when I saw him in my helicopter beside Twinkle Banks, who looked just as beautiful as she did when he ditched the Nightona Race to help her, I lost it. I mean look at me, Janine, I'm as big as a house." She patted her rounded belly for emphasis. "Hardly a ballerina."

Trixie, you're having a baby, Speed's baby! The sure sign that you are tied permanently to him and vice versa. And, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I try to avoid it if I can."

"Well, you shouldn't. You still are so pretty, with your green eyes and porcelain skin, flawless without any blemishes or blotches. And you still turn heads, I saw it the other day. Remember when we were out shopping the other day and those two businessmen tried to pick us up?"

Trixie smiled in remembrance, her eyes sparkling. The two businessmen were handsome and had offered to buy her and Janine lunch, but spotted her rings and then moved away with regret in their eyes. She had been flattered that even in her advanced state of pregnancy, men still found her attractive. "Yeah," she said with a pleased look. But then she thought of her husband and became alarmed. "Oh Janine, I have to go to apologize to him, poor Speed!"

She made to leap up but Janine laid a restraining hand on her then consulted her watch "It's too late to go now. I'm sure the guys are all sacked out by now and I'm planning to stay here with you so you won't be alone." She rose to her feet and helped Trixie do the same.

Trixie hugged Janine tightly, tears making tracks down her face. "Oh Janine thank you so much! I feel better now that I've talked to you and you know what? Tomorrow I'm going down to the track to surprise Speed and apologize." Her eyes shone with firm resolve.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, a golden spring day that held promises for great things to come. Speed was behind the wheel of the Mach 5, making laps with his customary ease and expertise, the sleek vehicle flying around the track like a high tech aircraft, following the curve as if it were linked to it. Speed was pleased with the setup on the Mach 5 and he picked up the microphone of the radio to check on his progress from above.

"How's the car lookin', Twinkle?" he asked the pilot of the helicopter hovering above.

"Looking good so far, Speed," she answered. "You seem to be making the corners and hitting the curve."

Speed grinned in spite of himself. Although Twinkle was doing her best, her knowledge of racing was limited to the bare bones crash course Sparky had given her when they all started working this morning. Unlike Trixie, whose knowledge and love for racing had been evident from the day he first met her, Twinkle was trying hard but he could tell that racing was not her forte.

"Thanks, Twinkle. Good job."

The practice session drew to an end as Speed made his last lap around the practice oval. Sparky was deep in concentration with his clipboard and totally into the performance of the Mach 5 and did not notice the yellow Mercedes convertible pull into the area behind the garage.

Trixie killed the motor and slipped her sunglasses off, putting them on the visor as she reached in the back seat for the picnic basket. She pulled it onto the front seat as her eyes sought and followed the Mach 5 as it barreled around the track. She saw that her husband's racecar was completing its lap as the white machine rumbled over to the pit area where Sparky was waiting.

Speed pulled up and cut the motor as he exited the cockpit to examine his results from his crew chief. "So Spark, how's it hanging, she seemed pretty good out there."

Sparky replied, "She's pretty sweet, Speed. Your times are consistent averaging about 200-210 mps at each lap."

The blue helicopter landed slowly on the tarmac on the infield grass and the propellers were slowing as Twinkle cut the engine and jumped down from the cockpit to head over to the men.

Sparky grinned at her and said, "So how'd you like the spotting job?"

She returned the smile. "It's…different. I had no idea there was so much to racing that went beyond just driving and maintaining the car. I hope I can pull it off."

Speed regarded her reassuringly. "Give yourself a chance to get used to it. You'll do fine." 

"Okay now it's time for Professor Sparky's next class in Go Team Racing 101, Twinkle," the mechanic announced cheerfully as he put his clipboard to the side. He took the former circus star's arm and said, "Let's go, grasshopper."

Speed threw his head back and chuckled as he watched the two head off for the bleachers, Sparky carrying a large loose leaf notebook. His smile faded, however when he glanced at the blue chopper sitting on the infield, vacant. Yet in his mind's eyes he saw a chestnut haired beauty who had a smile and eyes that lit up his life sitting in the cockpit waving as she had done so many times before. He sighed as he wondered what Trixie was doing now.

A softly husky voice interrupted his brooding. "Penny for your thoughts."

Speed whirled around and his heart caught as he drank in the vision that was his bride. Trixie was standing by the Mach 5, holding what appeared to be a rather heavy picnic basket. He shook himself and went over to her.

She said quietly, "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some lunch."

"You shouldn't be lugging a heavy basket," Speed said softly, his cobalt eyes sparkling in the bright sun as he gently took the basket from her hands and placed it on the trunk of the Mach 5. They stood before each other, suspended in time as the emotions emanated from them like the bright rays of the spring sun. 

Speed took a deep breath and stepped forward to Trixie tentatively. She followed suit as with her head lowered she said softly, "I'm sorry, Speedy. For everything, I'm such a crazy lady lately." She could not look at him but waited for his response. She felt his hands cradle her face and slowly lift it so he could see her piquant, lovely face and tears began to flow.

"You can't talk that way about the woman I love," he murmured, his thumbs gently tracing the warm rivulets as they exited her eyes. He leaned down and his mouth softly yet insistently teased hers open to receive him, his actions speaking far more than words. 

Trixie moaned as she encircled his muscular torso with her arms, getting as close to him as the baby inside her belly would allow to respond to Speed's passion in like manner. And as if in approval of his parents' reconciliation, the baby kicked out, startling both as they broke apart.

Trixie giggled as Speed put his hand on her abdomen and said in mock annoyance. "Hey, pal what's the big idea? I was just making up with your mom."

Trixie looked adoringly at her husband. "Then I'm forgiven?"

Speed grinned at her. "After a kiss like that and bringing me lunch have you any doubt?" He looped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed tight as he grabbed the picnic basket with his other hand. "C'mon baby, let's go eat." He led her to the infield grass by the helicopter.

Over at the bleachers, Twinkle had watched the tender exchange between the two with a joyful heart, glad that her position on the Go Team, although temporary, was secure. With Trixie's reaction yesterday she had been fearful that she would be let go but the way the Racers were making up, she inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. She really needed the job, especially when Bruce told her as he called her last night that his search for work was proving to be fruitless. . . .

**_Flashback:_**

Twinkle had gotten home to her small apartment, Spangle and his so-called partnership taking everything, including the trailer that had been her home since she was born. Fortunately, she was not left destitute, her mother had left her a small bank account that because it was in her name, Spangle could not lay claim to it.

She entered the tiny dwelling and collapsed on an easy chair, exhausted but elated at the fact that she had a job, a well paying job that also appealed to her need for adventure. She had always craved adventure, which was why she became a licensed pilot. As a spotter and navigator for the famous Go Team, she would be able to satisfy that craving.

The insistent ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Hi, cara." Bruce's deep resonant voice caressed her over the wire. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Oh Bruce, I'm so glad to hear your voice. I have some exciting news!"

"Well, don't keep me in the dark, bellissima. Tell me all about it."

Twinkle took a deep breath and said excitedly, "I got a job!"

A pregnant pause, then "That's great Twink. I'm really happy for you." His voice was subdued belying his statement.

Twinkle picked up on it immediately. "Bruce, what's wrong? Didn't you find anything yet?"

"Nope." He then said with false cheer, "Nothing's wrong, honey. I'm real pleased for you but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and you can tell me all about it, okay? I love you. Bye." 

Twinkle said dismayed, "Bruce, what's--" but she was cut off by the hum of the dial tone. She replaced the receiver on its cradle as she frowned thoughtfully.

End Flashback

Sparky noticed her distracted manner and looked over at what was drawing her attention. He grinned and nodded as he said, "Looks like the lovebirds have patched things up, like they always do. I knew they couldn't stay mad for long, they're inseparable."

Twinkle sighed wistfully as she remarked, "I think it's terrific to see. In today's world, married couples truly in love with each other are a rarity."

Sparky nodded in agreement as he glanced at her left hand and engagement ring. "Speed told me you're engaged." He indicated to the fact by gesturing to her hand.

Twinkle gave a sad smile as she nodded. "Uh-huh." She didn't venture any more information so they resumed their work.

Meanwhile Speed and Trixie were seated on a blanket on the infield grass having their lunch as they chatted about the everyday things they always found to talk about, a bulwark of their relationship. As they finished their meal and put the things away, the conversation drifted to Speed's practice session.

"Yeah the Mach 5's really in a groove today, baby," Speed gushed like an excited child. He always loved when the car was in a great setup and today was no exception. "Practice went outtasight today, I'm really pumped about the race next week."

Trixie smiled indulgently at her husband. "That's great, love. I know that with the Mach 5 running like she does, you'll definitely win."

Speed reached over and cupped her cheek as he drew close. "And there's one other thing that will get me to the finish line first." At her questioning gaze he said tenderly, "Your belief in me. It's the one thing I can't race without." He leaned in to kiss her.

Trixie responded by inviting his oral assault, losing herself in his loving expression. Finally breaking apart, she sighed in contentment, leaning against his broad shoulder and laying her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat echoing in her ear. She then idly glanced at the helicopter and then jumped in dismay as she realized something.

"Hey what gives, angel?" Speed asked as he saw the look of mild consternation on her pretty face. He got to his feet first and then assisted his wife as she looked around.

"Where's Twinkle? Is she here?" Trixie asked worriedly.

Speed took her shoulders in his hands. "Relax, baby. She's over in the bleachers with Sparky going over racing terms so she can communicate with me when she spots. Why do you want to know?"

Trixie looked at the bleachers and spotting the one in question, she began to head in that direction. He progress was thwarted when her husband grabbed her arm, detaining her.

"Trix, why do you want to see Twinkle?" Speed asked, his curiosity piqued.

She sighed as she said, "I owe her an apology. I was awful to her yesterday and I want to make amends."

Speed took her elbow. "Let's go then. I'll go with you."

Trixie smiled ruefully, "Offering moral support, huh?"

He said with a grin, "That's what husbands are for."

The couple made their way to where Sparky and Twinkle were seated on the benches, poring over the IRC rulebook. They were so intent in their studies, that they did not notice the Racers approach.

Twinkle looked up and smiled but then it faded as she saw Trixie, remembering the incident of the day before. She looked at the woman who shared Speed's name and life and rose to her feet, uncomfortable by the intense look in the sea green eyes studying her.

Trixie took a deep breath and proffered her hand. "Twinkle I am very, very sorry for the way I acted yesterday. My behavior was unacceptable and I hope you'll forgive me."

Twinkle glanced at Speed quickly and then back at Trixie and saw no guile, only a sincere gesture of friendship. She eased inside and smiled at Trixie while taking her hand. "It's all forgotten, Trixie."

Trixie smiled and asked shyly, "Friends?"

Twinkle nodded as she said heartily, "Friends." Both women embraced as the men watched, beaming yet forever baffled about the feminine mystique.

Twinkle and Trixie broke apart and Trixie said eagerly, "C'mon and I'll tell you some of the things I've done to help Speed win races. You'll need to see where I keep the smoke flares and first aid kit and I can give you some pointers."

"Sure," Twinkle agreed as she made to follow Trixie but then she glanced at her watch. "Oh no, I lost track of the time! I can't Trixie, I have to meet my fiancé for lunch. And I'm late." She scampered down and headed for the garage.

Trixie gazed after her and then looked at Speed inquiringly, "Did she just say she's meeting her fiancé? Why didn't you tell me?"

Speed shrugged his cobalt eyes wide with innocence. "You didn't give me a chance."

"Ohhh," Trixie said as she took his hand and they went toward the infield.

At a busy Japanese restaurant known as SAKURA that was decked with cherry blossoms, Bruce Trapezini waited for his intended, becoming impatient adding to his already sour mood. The day's search for work was like others before, unsuccessful and Bruce was bitterly wondering if everything would be destined to go against him for always.

Twinkle sliding in across from him interrupted his grim musings, and she seated herself on the cushion Japanese style. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart, I got tied up at work."

Bruce grunted as he regarded her sullenly and said, "I almost left. So how'd work go?"

Twinkle smiled as she replied, "Super. I was learning all the racing rules and I flew the helicopter for the first time."

"What kind of job has you learning racing rules and flying a chopper?" Bruce asked, curious.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you about my new job." She smiled widely as she continued, "Bruce, you're looking at the new navigator for the Mach 5!" Twinkle's eyes shone in excitement.

Her smile faded as she saw her fiancé's eyes grow dark and stormy. He scowled as he said, "The Mach 5 huh? Speed Racer's car." He glared at her accusingly. 

Twinkle sighed as she nodded, "Yes Bruce, Speed Racer's car. Speed needs someone to navigate and spot for him during the next few races because his wife can't, she's about to have their baby."

Bruce folded his arms obstinately and asked coolly, "So he asked you."

"No he didn't," Twinkle responded getting irked by his attitude. "His father, Pops Racer advertised the job and I applied and they hired me."

"Humph!" Bruce grunted again as he said acidly, "I guess nobody else was available. But why you, you don't now anything about racing."

Twinkle bristled at her future spouse's blunt assessment. "I am a stunt driver you know. And I do have a pilot's license, two requirements for the job," she was quick to point out.

"Yeah, just perfect. And I bet he's just tickled to have all that time alone with you," he said resentfully.

Twinkle stared at him, her anger rising. "He happens to be very happily married and a father to be. He's been nothing less than a perfect gentleman."

"Hah! I bet! I know all about how he helped you and your father three years ago, your father told me all about it one night. He even went so far as to say that he hoped you'd see Racer again."

Twinkle sighed. Her father had been very impressed with Speed and the heroic way he came to their aid and he did express to her on more than one occasion that he hoped Speed would come back into their lives again, and marry her. But she had seen the closeness of Speed and Trixie and knew that Speed's heart belonged to the pretty, plucky brunette that was always by his side. And there weren't two people more suited for each other based on what she saw recently.

Bruce decided to change his tact. "Listen cara, I know that Racer may seem like he's happily married and he may well be but when a guy's alone with a beautiful woman for an extended period of time, he gets…urges."

Twinkle's sable eyes widened as she retorted, "Bruce, how could you think I'd allow anything like that to happen? And Speed would never act improperly toward me, he's head over heels over his wife."

Bruce sniffed, "Yeah, but wasn't she his navigator for all the time he's raced."

"Well, yes but--" she began but he cut her off.

"I rest my case." He entreated her, "Look, bambina, I'm just watching out for you. I don't want our marriage doomed from the start."

She knew he was referring to his parents' stormy relationship that led to their separation. It had scarred him for life and he had a hard time with relationships. It had taken a real leap of faith to propose to her and then promise to marry her when he had a dim view of marriage based on his unhappy childhood.

Twinkle reached across and took Bruce's hands in hers. "Listen to me. I know that you haven't found any work yet and this job I have is the only thing keeping us from sinking. If we want to get married Bruce, then we have to have money and I can't give up this job. So please trust me." 

Bruce had to grudgingly agree with her but the thought of her being in the closed quarters of Speed's racecar with the handsome racer still made him livid. He got to his feet and snapped, "I'm leaving, I'm not hungry and you need to get back to _work._" He put a sarcastic infection on the word as he stormed out, nearly colliding with a kimono garbed waitress heading over. She looked at the retreating tall figure with a perplexed expression on her painted face.

Twinkle sighed deeply as she lowered her head, her appetite gone. She waved away the waitress as she shook her head unbelievingly.

"Oh Bruce," she said sadly, brushing away a tear.

****

NEXT---CONFLICTS AND INSECURITIES


	5. CONFLICTS AND INSECURITIES

__

Author's Note: Here's the chapter that sets the stage for the plot to take off—Thanks to all my readers and especially to the reviewers whose opinions mean the world to me.

****

CONFLICTS AND INSECURITIES

The next day, Pops called an impromptu meeting of the Go Team to discuss the strategy for the upcoming North/South rally in the garage at the track. Sparky and Speed were seated on stools and got to their feet in respect when Twinkle entered. Seeing that the seats were all taken, Speed offered her his stool and stood alongside as Pops addressed the group.

"Okay everybody listen up. The North/South Road Race is in seven days and we need to have our game plan in place if we expect to be in Victory Circle. Sparky, you and the engine men are to go over the Mach 5 from top to bottom and make sure she's in tiptop shape. Gus, you and the gas man and tire changers work on your pit times, they can make or break us. Speed, you and Trixie make sure you study the course maps carefully and---"

"It's Twinkle, Pops," Speed corrected, interrupting his father's directive.

Pops looked a bit embarrassed as he said to Twinkle, "Sorry about that, Twinkle. Force of habit."

The cinnamon haired ex circus performer smiled and reassured him, "No problem, Mr. Racer. I've got quite a job ahead of me to fill Trixie's shoes."

Pops grinned, "I'm sure you'll do fine. And call me Pops, everyone else on the team does."

She nodded with a grateful smile and Speed grinned at her, offering his own moral support. He then consulted his watch and his grin faded as he spoke up, "Uh Pops, excuse me, I gotta split. I have to pick up Trix at the doctor's and them we have to sign up for natural childbirth classes."

Pops regarded his middle child in amazement. "She needs you for that?"

"Sure." Speed gave his father an indulgent smile. "I'm gonna be in the delivery room when the baby's born so I have to go to class with her."

Pops eyes widened at the news. "You've gotta be kidding, Speed."

Speed shook his head. "Nope, Pops I'm really gonna be there with her the whole time. It's the latest thing and Trixie and me discussed it and decided to have the baby that way." He started to where the Mach 5 was waiting.

Pops sighed annoyed, "Well I guess since you can't stay we'll have to meet again later." The meeting broke up, all team members dispersing.

A blue '65 Chevy Impala sedan that had seen better days shuddered up to the rear of the garage and pulled in beside the Mach 5. The tall lean form of Bruce Trapezini took off his sunglasses and got out of the car. Facing the coal haired racer he smiled thinly and asked, "Is Twinkle Banks here?"

Speed nodded as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the gathering in the garage. "She's in there. Who are you?"

Bruce appraised the man before him, his ire rising at the question but he clamped down his temper and said with a slight challenging attitude, "I'm her fiancé."

From the where the meeting was Twinkle had seen the arrival of her fiancé and hurried over to join them. "Speed, this is Bruce Trapezini, my fiancé." 

Speed grinned and proffered his hand in an amiable manner. "It's nice to meet ya. I'm Speed Racer and I'll be working with your fiancée."

Bruce looked at the offered hand and then shook it briefly, sending a feeling of dismay to Speed at the covert hostility in the coolness of the gesture. "Likewise," he said flatly.

Speed's grin froze and his eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "Uh—Well it was nice to meet ya, I gotta go pick up my wife. See ya later, Twinkle." He went over and leapt behind the wheel of the Mach 5, fired it up and screeched away. 

Bruce watched the powerful racing car roar off and turned to Twinkle. "So that's the great Speed Racer, huh? He's shorter than I thought he'd be," he said as if he were sizing Speed up.

Twinkle sighed as she contemplated his belligerent manner and asked, "What brings you here, Bruce?"

He smiled at her and said, "I came to apologize for yesterday and to take you out to lunch, cara. I was miserable all night about the way I acted and I'm sorry." He reached down to kiss her.

She sighed again as she was drawn into the golden depths of his gaze, wrapped her arms around him and said softly, "It's not fair, you know I can't stay mad at you." She went up on her tiptoes and returned his kiss, then took him by the hand and led him to the Chevy where he gallantly opened the car door for her to enter.

On his way to get Trixie, Speed was trying to cool the anger that had risen during the meeting with Twinkle's fiancé. He was irked that the man would be so hostile when he had no reason or cause to be so. It was annoying to Speed that it appeared by the very nature of Bruce's attitude towards him he was again being accused of impropriety. He frowned as he tried to see what if anything that he did to set the guy off and realized that there was nothing. But the knowledge of that didn't sweeten his mood any. 

At the doctor's office, Speed pulled the Mach 5 to the front façade of the professional office where his wife was waiting. He put the car in park and got out to assist her in the front seat silent and scowling. He then went back to the driver's side and climbed behind the wheel, slamming the door.

Trixie noticed her husband's state of ire and she asked, "Speed, what's wrong?" 

Speed started the engine, peeled away from the curb, and grunted as he pulled into traffic.

Trixie sighed as she remarked, "I guess that's my answer, huh?"

Speed sighed as he replied sullenly, "There's nothing wrong, okay? I'm just tired of being accused of being something I'm not or doing something I have no intention of doing."

  
Trixie regarded him closely. "And who's doing that?"

Speed pulled over and stopped the Mach 5. He turned to her and snapped, "Everyone! My father, you, and now Twinkle's boyfriend. And I'm getting sick of it."

Trixie probed, "You're still talking in riddles, Speed."

He leaned his head back and ran a hand through his inky locks. "Twinkle's fiancé came to the garage. I just said hello and I swear, Trixie it was like he wanted to tear my head off. You could actually see the bad vibes and I didn't do anything but say hi."

Trixie reached over and caressed her husband, offering him comfort. "I'm sorry you had such a bad couple of days, and I'm sorry that I added to it."

Speed lowered his head and sighed as he said, "It's okay. I'm just tired of everybody thinking I'm gonna put the moves on Twinkle. I'm a very happily married man and I don't want any other woman but my wife." He gazed at her significantly, his eyes a soft ocean blue.

Trixie leaned in close to Speed and took his face in her hands. Slowly, she let her soft cherry lips dance across his cheek and end up at his lips as she kissed him tenderly. Speed moaned softly as he needed no further prompting and wrapped his arms around his wife, responding eagerly.

"Oh baby, baby," he murmured huskily. "When you kiss me like that, I swear there's no other woman in the entire world for me. I love you so much, Trix."

She responded gently, "I love you too, Speedy." 

They broke apart and Speed shifted gears to pull into traffic. But he laid one hand on his wife's, which was resting on the console and squeezed it.

"Thank you for again being here for me," he said quietly.

Trixie squeezed back. "It's my pleasure."

Over in a parking lot at a luncheonette not far from Pops Motors, Bruce and Twinkle were in the blue Chevy in somewhat heated discussion following a rather tense lunch. It had started out pleasant enough but a simple remark acted like a flint and an angry fire was lit in the volatile trapeze artist. During that time, Bruce's attitude had changed from one of gentle attentiveness to one of sarcastic belligerence, almost accusatory toward his fiancée who was at a loss of where the source of her betrothed's anger came from.

The meal was thankfully done and neither ate much, the strained atmosphere having taken any appetite either of the couple might have had. The two sat in the sedan and the conversation was a battleground.

"Bruce, I want to ask you a question," Twinkle began.

He eyed her askance and said, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and plunged right in. "Bruce, why were you so unfriendly toward Speed?"

"I didn't like his attitude when he asked me who I was." He sat there with his arms crossed.

Twinkle sighed heavily. "Bruce, he had never seen you before. He was just looking out for me, Speed is like that, very protective of women."

"Yeah, well he doesn't have any right to protect _my_ woman and especially from me," Bruce retorted, getting angry. "He made it seem like I had no right to speak to you."

"You're jumping to conclusions. He even tried to be friendly when I introduced you and you were so rude to him," she pointed out.

That was the statement that lit the fuse. Bruce whirled on her and bellowed, "Rude to him?? Since when is Speed Racer God Almighty that I have to bow down in his presence? And since when does he have the right to keep me from coming to see my future wife?" 

Twinkle's sable eyes became as wide as saucers as she replied, shocked, "You're being ridiculous, he never said or did anything to imply that."

"You're just defending him!" Bruce snapped. He was really on a roll, there was no reasoning with him and Twinkle had had enough. She opened the car door and stepped out.

"There's no talking to you, I'm getting out of here!" she cried as she slammed the door and headed down the street in a run. Bruce opened his door to get out and go after her calling her name but she had hailed a cab and by the time he tried to get her attention, the taxi carrying the former girl daredevil was gone.

"Damnit, Twinkle!" Bruce snarled as he climbed back behind the wheel and gunned the Chevy out of the parking lot, roaring away in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The maternity outpatient clinic at National Hospital consisted not only of wards for delivery but various offices and examination rooms for prenatal and postnatal care, including classrooms teaching the latest method of natural childbirth. Since more and more couples were choosing to have their children the natural way in 1970, the Racers were no different so Speed and Trixie were looking into signing up for the classes.

They entered a glass-enclosed area where a class was presently taking place as they peeked in to watch. About six couples were seated on the floor in a semi-circle as a nurse was strolling around them, talking and making gestures as the couples were situated with the mothers-to-be in a reclined position, their backs against their partners who held them securely. The mothers were propped up on pillows.

"Hmmm, looks kinda cozy in there," Speed remarked as he gave his wife an affectionate squeeze. "Think I'm gonna like it."

Trixie rolled her eyes at him and admonished, "There's more to the class than cuddling, Speed."

He grinned at her. "I know, baby. It's just that I'm glad the classes are going to be fun so maybe the birth will be too."

She sniffed, "Oh yeah, a barrel of laughs. I'm really looking forward to all that excruciating pain."

Speed opened his mouth to reply when the classroom door opened and the couples all filed out, chattering noisily followed by the nurse. She spotted the young couple and came over smiling, shaking their hands.

"Hi, my name's Sherri Jacks and I'm the teacher of this Lamaze class."

"Lamaze?" Speed asked blankly.

"Uh-huh. That's the latest and most popular method. It focuses on having the mother systematically relax all her muscles so it eases the birth." She did a double take as she noticed Speed and said in amazement, "You're Speed Racer." 

Speed smiled politely as he nodded and brought Trixie forward. "Uh-huh. Me and my wife want to enroll in a class for natural childbirth."

"Sure," the nurse named Sherri smiled. "Just come over to my desk and fill out a few forms and we'll get you right into a class." She led them to her desk in the corner of the room and as Speed assisted Trixie into a chair, she asked her, "How far along are you, Mrs. Racer?" She handed a clipboard with forms and a pen to Speed who began to fill them out.

Trixie replied, "I'm just into the beginning of my ninth month. Dr. Infante says I've got about three weeks till the baby comes."

Sherri eyed her carefully as she said, "You should've enrolled about a week or two ago."

Speed spoke up, "That's my fault. We were at Watkins Glen in New York racing and didn't get back till this week."

Sherri gasped, "You didn't race with your husband, Mrs. Racer did you?"

Speed shook his head vehemently. "No ma'am, I can assure you that she's been taking things easy." His hands rested on Trixie's shoulders and squeezed as he stood behind her.

Trixie sighed, "That's true but I am still determined to assist my husband as long as I can." Her pretty face showed a steely will concealed beneath the delicate features.

Sherri nodded in understanding. "I'm fully aware of your role on your husband's team but you need to be aware of how close you are to birth so you really should curtail your involvement."

Trixie sighed again as she heard the same song, different singer. "I know. So when are the classes?"

The nurse referred to a ledger on her desk. "The next class is starting next week, Monday night at 8 PM. Both of you can come then."

Speed's eyes widened in dismay. "I can't make that, I'll be in the North/South Road Race," he pointed out while his wife sniffed in disgust.

"So sorry the preparations for our baby's birth is intruding upon your plans," she said waspishly to Speed as he groaned.

"Aw c'mon Trix, don't be like that. You knew about the race and that I would be out of town for ten days when the race begins this weekend," he explained but Trixie's eyes welled up nevertheless as another mood swing hit her like a hurricane striking the coast.

"Yeah, you and your _new _navigator. The two of you will be quite cozy for ten days," Trixie insinuated.

Speed rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Could we not do this now, please?" He finished filling out the forms and handed the clipboard to Sherri.

Sherri saw the storm about to break and intervened, "If your schedule is difficult, Mr. Racer, I can arrange to do the course with you and your wife this entire week. Since you are planning to be with your wife during the birth, you need to be in the classes so I'll give you and your wife the training all this week."

Trixie looked at the nurse in gratitude. "You'd be willing to do that?"

Sherri smiled, "Sure. I have classes I teach every day and every evening so if you want to attend, you're welcome to. And as it turns out, I'm at different levels with each class so you can progress to graduation relatively quickly." She glanced up at the clock on the wall and there was a commotion as a group of couples were filing in. "I have a new class starting now so if you want to join us, you can get started."

Speed assisted Trixie to her feet and she asked, "Don't we have to have a pillow with us? We haven't come prepared."

"Not for the first class. I usually tell everybody what to bring the next time." Sherri got up and addressed the group. "Hi everybody, I'm Sherri Jacks RN, and I'll be your instructor for this class in natural childbirth."

Speed and Trixie glanced at each other and shrugged then joined the class.

A few hours later after they had stopped somewhere to have dinner, both Racers were heading home in the Mach 5 their minds full with what they were just taught. Trixie was amazed by the way the class went and the emphasis on her being relaxed during the birth among other things. 

"Wow that was different, huh?" she commented to Speed as he drove.

"Yeah," he responded, his own mind full of the implication and the responsibility. The class was an introduction to the Lamaze method and Sherri Jacks explained the roles of mother and coach—that was what he would be called. He was amazed by the concept of him as an important factor in making sure that his child was born. The entire thing was sobering to him.

Trixie noticed his brooding expression and asked her husband, "Speed are you okay?"

He glanced at her blankly as he kept his eyes on the road. "Uh-huh."

"Then why are you so quiet?" She was worried by his seeming withdrawal.

Speed smiled at her as he reached a reassuring hand to squeeze hers. "I'm okay, baby. I was just thinking about the classes and what I'll have to do. It's a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed. "Our lives aren't ever going to be the same are they?"

Speed shook his head, as he replied, "No they won't. But I think we knew that when we decided to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah," his wife agreed. 

They had just turned onto the cul-de-sac that led to their home and then turned into the driveway that flanked the modern ranch. Speed cut the motor and then exited and rounded the Mach 5 to assist Trixie out. As he closed the door, still holding hands the couple began walking into the carport and stopped suddenly as they saw a forlorn figure seated on the stoop bent over and shaking with sobs.

Speed and Trixie cautiously approached the figure and saw it was Twinkle Banks. "Twinkle? Is that you?" Speed asked. "What's wrong, what are you doing here?"  


Twinkle looked up, tears streaming from her brown eyes. "I-I'm so sorry to bother you. I needed to talk to someone and I had n-nobody else."

Trixie glanced at Speed, released his hand, bent down and said kindly, "Twinkle, tell us what happened."

Twinkle sniffled as she answered, "Bruce and I had the worse fight. I left him and took a cab and ended up here."

"You left him?" Speed was incredulous. "For good?"

"No, I just left him at the parking lot where we had lunch," she replied. "He was impossible to talk to and I just couldn't take anymore."

Trixie was curious. "What did he say?"

Twinkle looked down, averting her eyes as she responded, "Oh he just went on and on about my job and how Speed had no right to keep him from me."

"Keep you from him?" Speed expostulated getting incensed. "How in the hell am I keeping you from him?"

Speed, please," Trixie admonished. She turned to Twinkle and took her hand. "Twinkle, if you need to talk, we're here."

Twinkle gazed gratefully at the warm compassion in Trixie's green eyes. "Oh Trixie, I would but I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense Twinkle. It's no bother," Trixie stated. Speed assisted his wife up as Twinkle got to her feet. "We'll go inside and have some tea and you can talk to me." Trixie reached an arm around the distraught former circus star as her husband inserted his key and opened the door so they all entered the house.

As he followed the two women, Trixie laid a hand on Speed's chest, eyeing him significantly. She called ahead, "Just make yourself at home, Twinkle and I'll be right in."

At her mysterious behavior Speed asked, "What gives, baby? Why are you keeping me from going in with the both of you?"

Trixie laid a finger on his lips. "Shhhh! I think that Twinkle wants some 'girl talk' if you know what I mean," she said in a hushed tone.

Speed protested, "But she said that her fiancé was upset about me. I want to know why and I want to let her know that I'm not interested in breaking them up." He made to walk into the living room but again Trixie detained him.

"Speed, love listen to me. Twinkle is very upset right now, and you're angry. The last thing she needs is another guy jumping down her throat." 

"Aww, I wouldn't do that, Trixie."

"Maybe not but I know you. You're determined to convince her that you're innocent and she knows that so she doesn't need you to point it out." She shoved him towards the door. "Why don't you go take a ride for a while and let me handle Twinkle."

Speed looked in the living room and sighed as he acquiesced, "If you say so, Trix. Just make sure she doesn't quit her job. The race is next weekend and I need her to navigate."

"Don't worry, leave it all to me." She pushed him out the door.

Speed sighed again and surrendered, "Okay, sweetheart." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'll split and see ya later." He strode over to the Mach 5, leapt into the cockpit, fired it up and took off.

Trixie went to the kitchen to put a kettle on the stove. She fixed a tray with lemon wedges, milk and sugar with two cups and teabags. The water rapidly came to a boil and she poured it into the cups to steep the bags then brought the tray to the coffee table to set before the sobbing former circus star.

Twinkle was sitting on the sofa staring at the carpet as Trixie entered. She lowered herself slowly on the sofa beside the bereft young woman and looped a comforting arm around her. "Now, Twinkle, tell me. What happened between you and Bruce?"

A fresh assault of tears came over the cinnamon haired girl daredevil. "Oh Trixie, I can't believe that the man I love doesn't trust me."

"Why do you think that he doesn't trust you?" Trixie asked.

Twinkle sniffled so Trixie offered her a Kleenex. "He is so unreasonable about my working with Speed. He thinks that Speed will try to make a play for me, even though I've told him how happily married you both are."

Trixie nodded, "So he's really jealous."

Twinkle nodded as she blew her nose. "And without reason. Trixie, a person would have to be blind to not see how much Speed adores you, how he always adored you. I mean I saw it even the time he helped me and my father. I knew that while we were in the cave, and when you found us, I saw the look on his face and the way the two of you hugged each other. There was no chance for me or any girl to come between that." 

"Thank you for that," Trixie said softly.

Twinkle looked askance at Speed's wife. "Trixie, you have to know. Speed's love for you is just so clear."

Trixie sighed as she nodded, "I guess so but I always felt that the others, you included were so much prettier and I know Speed, he's so drawn to beautiful girls, he always had been."

Twinkle pointed out, "Trixie, you're very beautiful, and Speed knows that. It may be true that he looked at other girls but you're the one he always came back to, right? Admit it Trixie, you're his everything."

Trixie nodded again. Twinkle continued, "Bruce has been my everything for a while now. After my father died, he helped me so much and then he kind of took over, helping me run the Universal Circus until---," she halted to wipe her eyes. "The partnership came."

"The partnership?"

Twinkle nodded, "A conglomerate that had been after my father for years to sell them the circus. He had always refused but after he died, they watched me and like vultures, swooped down when the circus began failing. I did my best but we were barely breaking even. I couldn't even pay the workers their salaries."

She sighed and went on. "Then the partnership came one day and offered me a great sum. Faced with others' livelihoods at stake, I was forced to sell the controlling shares of the circus to them. Slowly, they began to take it completely over until they eventually forced me out. Bruce and I were planning to be married but we had to put our plans on hold. We've both been looking for work then Speed and Pops hired me to take your place until the baby came. And Bruce has been furious about it, he thinks I want to start up something with your husband."

"But you told him that Speed and I are married and about to have a baby."

Twinkle nodded, "It makes no difference to him. He believes that Speed and I are trying to rekindle a flame that I've told him over and over never existed. And he definitely doesn't trust Speed."

Trixie sat back to digest all what Twinkle had said and then she spoke, "Twinkle, why is Bruce so adamant that Speed can't be trusted with you?"

Twinkle sighed deeply as she replied, "Trixie, you have to understand him. Bruce's parents separated and divorced when he was young and before they did, they well, fooled around a lot with others. Bruce has no concept of fidelity or trust and then when he heard what my father told him about Speed…well."

"What was that?"

"He told Bruce all about how Speed helped us and that he hoped one day that Speed would come back and ask me to marry him."

Trixie lowered her head. "I see."

Twinkle caught Trixie's response and she leaned in. "That was my father's hope. But I fell in love with Bruce from the first time I saw him, when he came to work at the circus. He was so handsome and the best trapeze artist I ever saw." Her sable eyes sparkled with remembrance.

Trixie watched closely as the girl daredevil went on. "Bruce was dazzling to me and for a while the circus was thriving. We did an act together and the chemistry was instant, we just clicked. Then my father got sick and died and the circus hit hard times. Bruce was wonderful though, helping me keep things going. We got closer and then one day, he proposed to me." She held up her hand with the diamond ring, the stone sparkling and then as she gazed at it she sighed, "I was so overjoyed when he asked me to marry him, I felt that nothing could take away my happiness. Then I lost the circus. Then things between me and Bruce got strained especially when I got the job with Speed. And he's had such a hard time finding work himself, which only adds to the strain."

Trixie's heart constricted as she reached out a hand in comfort. "Twinkle, I'm so, so sorry that things have been so rough for you. I'm glad you were hired as Speed's navigator."

Twinkle squeezed Trixie's hand and she said, "Thanks Trixie, but I could never fill your shoes. You really are missed on the team I can tell. Just today in the staff meeting, Pops slipped and called me 'Trixie'." 

"Oh I'm sorry," Trixie apologized but Twinkle held up her hand.

"Don't be. I was flattered, you're a tough act to follow."

Trixie smiled in pleasure, as she felt vindicated. She had been feeling that because she was pregnant, Speed, Pops and the rest of the Go Team were too quick in relegating her to a minor role in the team and now, with Twinkle's words, she knew what Speed had been trying to convince her of all along was true. She suddenly felt a stab of shame for the way she had jumped to the wrong conclusion and hastened to make amends.

"Twinkle, I hope you stay with us. Speed would be very disappointed if you quit. As a matter of fact he asked me to make sure that you don't quit, so if you do, he'll be very angry with me."

Twinkle laughed, "I doubt that but, thank you." Her smile faded as she stated sadly, "But I really wish Bruce would accept my position on the Go Team. He should know that I got this job because I want us to get married, I love him so much."

"I'm sure he knows that."  


"Sometimes I wonder," Twinkle said a tad bitterly. "His jealousy is a bit hard to handle. He's a wonderful man otherwise, warm, loving, compassionate. Everything I ever wanted."

Trixie responded, "I know but he needs to trust you. Trust in a marriage is as important as anything." 

Twinkle nodded ruefully, "You're right." She glanced at the clock on the mantle and rising to her feet said, "I'd better head home. I'll call a cab and I'm afraid that Bruce will be at my place waiting but I really don't want to talk to him."

Trixie pushed herself up from the sofa. "Twinkle, why don't you stay here in our guest room? I can lend you one of my nightgowns and it'll give you and Bruce time to cool off."

Twinkle gazed at Speed's wife gratefully. "Oh could I? That would be great and Speed could give me a ride to work in the morning."

Trixie smiled, "Sure, he'd be glad to. Let me find you a nightgown and you can go right to the guest room. It's just down the hall past the bathroom and mine and Speed's room."

Twinkle embraced the pretty pilot, "Thanks Trixie. You're a real friend."

After getting Twinkle settled, Trixie headed to her room and mused about the conversation that had just taken place. Twinkle's life as it was recently appeared to be quite the burden to handle and she had been actually envying her. The story of Twinkle's fiancé's extreme jealousy was an eye opener and she was seeing things far differently, counting herself blessed to have a loving relationship with a man who loved her to distinction. He deserved nothing less than to be loved and trusted so Trixie also felt sorry for the way she had been treating poor Speed, who had been as sweet and attentive as he could be. Her own sage words echoing in her ears she then realized that she should practice what she preached and with a glint in her eye, she set about to do just that.

It was about quarter after midnight when the unmistakable sound of the Mach 5 rumbled up the drive and quieted as Speed killed the engine. He exited the cockpit and digging for his key, found it and let himself into his house. 

Once inside, Speed tiptoed toward the master bedroom through the darkened rooms, noticing the quiet. Thinking she was fast asleep, he soundlessly opened the bedroom door and his eyes widened as he took in the view of his wife waiting for him.

Trixie was curled up on the bed, dressed in a black princess gown that made her alabaster skin appear pearly. Her rounded belly was barely discernable, as her lovely face was warmly candescent glowing in the light of the burning candles that sat on the night tables flanking the bed. Her Cupid's bow mouth was red like cherry wine as it was curved in a welcoming smile.

"Hi Speed," she said in a husky whisper. "I've been waiting for you."

His eyes drank in the fetching picture like a dehydrated man at an oasis. "Hiya," he said hoarsely, approaching the bed slowly. He stood by the bed in anticipation of what was to come.

She scooted over to him on the bed and on her knees placed her hands on his shoulders as she slid her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Her lips then traced a line from his hairline to his neck and ear, sending a flame through him like a conflagration. With a soft moan, he wrapped his arms around her, causing their entwined forms to fall back onto the bed as he responded to Trixie's passion with his own ardor.

They pulled apart breathlessly several minutes later and Speed got up and began to doff his clothes. When fully divested of his garments, save his shorts, he resumed kissing her deeply, like a starving man at a banquet, unable to get enough of the chestnut haired beauty that captured his heart. He drew back and cradled her face in his hands.

"Wow," he whispered in awe. "That was some welcome home. How'd I garner such a reception?" 

Trixie smiled as she replied, "Just think of it as my way of apologizing for the way I've been acting. Forgive me?"

Speed grinned lazily as his eyes glowed in cobalt fire. "You're forgiven." His mouth then recaptured hers for another tender assault while the candlelight bathed them in a warm glow.

**NEXT—SUSPICIOUS MIND**


	6. SUSPICIOUS MIND

__

Author's Note: Here's the building up to the climax. I know most of you hate cliffhangers but this is the best segue into the next chapter. I also wanted to create the sense of both the race and the baby's birth coinciding so the preparations for both events also coincide. And I had to refer to the crash scene in "The Car Hater"—it's one of my favorite parts in the entire series, it's there you see how much Trixie means to Speed. Once again thank you all my readers and especially my reviewers specifically the faithful ones, Hawk Sage, RedLion2, Freddo, and my Kindred Soul Friend Jen23. Enjoy! 

****

SUSPICIOUS MIND

It was Friday evening, 8 PM at National Hospital maternity wing, and the last Lamaze class for Speed and Trixie had begun. They, like the other couples were sitting in a circle on the floor mats, with Trixie in a semi reclined position lying on a pillow as her husband crouched beside her, stopwatch in hand doing breathing exercises.

Sherri Jacks was strolling about giving directions. "Okay coaches, make sure mom is breathing in short consecutive breaths and don't forget to keep her focused. If she tenses up, she'll have a hard time getting through the contractions. And don't forget to give mom encouragement and support, she really needs it."

Speed leaned close to his wife and said encouragingly, "You're doing great, Trix. Just focus on this." He held up a photo taken early in their long relationship, the photo known as their "talisman" of Speed, Trixie and the Mach 5. The car was so much a part of their lives, it was like the three of them were a team.

Trixie was huffing, doing her breathing as she studied the photo. Speed was holding up the picture and watching the stopwatch as Sherri said, "Okay, contraction done. Take a break and coaches give your praises to mom."

Speed leaned in and kissed Trixie lightly on her forehead. "Good work, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," was her reply as she tried to sit up. Speed offered his hand and then pulled her gently to a sitting position as he then grasped her shoulders to hold her steady. She gazed at him, gratitude radiating in her spring meadow eyes. "Thank you."

Her husband smiled fondly and winked at Trixie as Sherri went on, "Okay everyone, I think you're all ready for the big day but there's one other thing that I want you to be ready to handle should it come up. And that is if the new member of your family decides to make their appearance in a place or at a time that makes getting to the hospital impossible."

One husband looked at the nurse in dismay. "Does that mean that I'll have to deliver the baby?" he asked, his eyes wide.

A titter ran through the class as Sherri smiled. "Well the best case scenario is to get to a hospital but if for whatever reason you can't, I want you to be prepared." She began instructing the group on the actuality of the baby being born in an elevator, a taxicab, and other places could be possible makeshift birth rooms. She also suggested a few things that would be helpful to have on hand.

"It's best to have an actual first-aid kit with you but since that may not be practical, keep a sterile needle, some thread, alcohol, and a pair of scissors in a bag with you at all times. Moms, you can keep these things in your handbags."

Speed was busy jotting the instructions as Trixie smiled at his look of intense concentration. He had taken the classes very seriously, writing down practically everything discussed in class. All week he had made sure that they attended every class while he practiced for the North/South Road Rally in between. It warmed her heart that he was approaching the birth of their child with the same conscientiousness that he approached the race. 

She reached over and kissed him on his cheek. He glanced up from his inscribing and asked, "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

Trixie grinned at him and replied, "That's for being such a good daddy-to-be."

Speed's eyes became a soft ocean blue and he whispered, "It's my pleasure, mommy-to-be."

The class was over and Sherri was handing out the diplomas to all the moms and coaches. When she came to Speed and Trixie she smiled and said, "You guys should get a special award. You both attended all the classes in the course in record time, congratulations."

"Thanks," Trixie answered.

"Yeah, talk about crash courses," Speed rejoined. "But we wanted to make sure we took the classes before I'd be gone for the race."

Sherri nodded, "Well, you both did fine. But I have a question, what if the baby comes while you're in the race, what about that?"

Trixie replied, "Speed's mom said she'd coach me if Speed couldn't. We've been sharing what we've learned with her and she's all set."

"Good, having a backup's always a wise thing. So good luck you two." Sherri offered her hand and Trixie shook it. She turned to Speed and added, "And best of luck in the race."

Later at home, Speed, Trixie and Twinkle were all seated at the kitchen table having dinner and sharing easy conversation with each other. 

Twinkle lowered her cinnamon head and said shyly, "I just want to thank you guys for allowing me to stay here this week. I really didn't want to run into Bruce considering how we parted when we saw each other last."

Trixie took a sip of her water. "Don't mention it. We're happy to help, right Speed?"

Speed nodded as he swallowed a mouthful. "Sure, you bet. We're here for ya, Twinkle."

After the meal was finished, the trio was in the living room discussing the road rally course. The race would start in Duluth, Minnesota and follow along the interstate highways along the Mississippi River until the finish line in New Orleans. The halfway point would be St. Louis with stops along the way outside Dubuque, Iowa, and Memphis, Tennessee. The state police forces had been informed by IRC that the extreme left lane would be used for the racers so regular travelers would still be able to use the routes, but state troopers would be present to make sure that other cars and trucks would not venture to use the left lane until the racers had passed. Each state planned to have a rest stop available to the race participants for brief meal breaks and personal needs. It promised to be a grueling week.

Speed was perusing the information packet and let loose a low whistle. "Boy, this is gonna be one tough rally. I'm glad that you're not going, Trixie, it's gonna be hard enough for me."

"Humph!" Trixie said then she saw the route and grudgingly agreed, "I guess you're right, it does look…difficult." 

"That's putting it mildly," Speed remarked. He pointed to the route and asked Twinkle, "You think you can handle this, Twinkle? It's no walk in the park."

She nodded with a wink. "Sure. I'll have no problem. So what will I have to do as navigator?"

Trixie replied, "You'll have to direct Speed along the route from the IRC race guidebook. It has all the routes outlined and where the rest stops and checkpoints are."

"I see." Twinkle studied the guidebook. "What else?"

"Since the race is being run on interstate roads, you need to make sure that other drivers don't get in the way. You'll be Speed's peripheral vision and alert him to potential hazards," Trixie pointed out.

"Right." Twinkle agreed as she studied the maps and guides. The phone rang and Trixie began to get up but Speed laid a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, baby. I'll get it." He got up and went to the phone. "Hello?" 

His eyes narrowed, as Bruce Trapezini's brusque voice skipped the pleasantries and asked, "Is Twinkle there?"

"Yeah. Hang on and I'll get her." Speed motioned to Twinkle and she came to the phone with a questioning look. "It's your boyfriend." He handed her the phone and then joined his wife on the sofa, looping his arm around her.

She took the receiver and spoke into it. "Hello?"

Bruce answered, "It's me, cara. I've been worried about you. When you didn't show up for a few days at your pad, I tracked you down there. Why are you staying at Speed Racer's?"

Twinkle sighed, "I needed some time, Bruce. I wanted to think about some things and Trixie and Speed very graciously let me stay here in their guestroom."

"How thoughtful of them." Bruce's voice dripped sarcasm. "I'm sure Racer had no problem convincing his wife to let you stay there so he could keep an 'eye on you'."

Twinkle said irately, "For your information, _Trixie_ invited me to stay here and I accepted because she insisted. Speed just went along with it."

"I bet."

She was losing her temper now. "Look Bruce if you called here to harass me, I have nothing more to say to you." Twinkle began to hang up but Bruce changed his tact.

"Twinkle, don't hang up! I-I'm sorry bambina, I'm losing my head. Please, can we talk?"

Twinkle hesitated then said, "I can't Bruce. I have to go to bed, 'cause I have to be up at 5 AM, the team's heading to Duluth tomorrow, the race is Sunday."

A pause then a subdued, "I see. So I guess we won't talk before you leave."

Twinkle took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid not. We'll have to talk after I get back."

"Twinkle, I need to talk to you now. Can't you see me for just a few minutes?" he pleaded.

"Bruce, what we need to talk about cannot be resolved in a few minutes. When I get back we will talk, I promise you. We need to talk but not tonight, I'm sorry."

Bruce sighed but he acquiesced, "Okay Twinkle you win. But when you come back, we talk."

Twinkle was relieved as she agreed, "Yes, I promise we will."

Okay, have a good trip, I'll miss you. I love you, Twink. Bye-bye."

"I love you too, bye."

The line went dead and Twinkle replaced the receiver on the cradle. She entered the living room where Speed and Trixie sat cuddled together on the sofa.

"Well how'd it go?" Trixie asked as she leaned forward, away from Speed's broad shoulder.

Twinkle sat in an easy chair and sighed deeply. "He wanted to talk to me but I told him that I had to get up early and we had to leave for the race. I promised him we'd talk when we get back."

Speed snorted, "Somehow, I get the feeling that he won't wait till we get back." The room grew quiet as his words hung in the air, words that would turn out to be prophetic. . . .

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon when the chartered plane landed in Duluth bearing the Go Team and Trixie, who Speed insisted, come to the race. She clung to her husband's arm as they transported the Mach 5 and all the pit supplies to the starting point and felt ungainly in her advanced state of pregnancy. Her mood was not the best either as she fluctuated between sullen silence and snappishness. Trixie was not feeling well and had felt peculiar on the plane ride but because of Speed's usual pre-race jitters, she kept her feelings to herself.

The team got to the hotel they would be staying at the night before the race which happened to not only be a main lodging for the participants and crews of the North/South Road Rally but their ballroom also housed the Marvelous Muscle Car Extravaganza in celebration of the road rally. In addition, the muscle cars on display were to be run in a ten-lap shootout at the local short track and representing the Go Team Janine would race Sparky's red 1969 GTO Judge. The Go Team got settled and after dinner, Speed, Trixie, Sparky, Janine, and Twinkle all decided to go down to the muscle car show.

The main ballroom was festooned with streamers and spotlights trained on each of the shiny, powerful machines. Each car was on a rotating dais, so the crowd of spectators could view fully the pinnacle of American heavy metal. Sparky and Janine, walking hand in hand followed by Speed, Trixie, and Twinkle all strolled about, taking in the sights.

"Wow, these are some groovy sets of wheels, huh Speed?" Sparky gushed, in awe as only fine Detroit machinery could do to him. 

"Yeah, they're outtasight all right," Speed countered as he examined the lines of a '66 Corvette, in black lacquered glory complete with wire wheel rims.

"Hey let's go see where they put my little baby." He led the group to the platform where his cherry GTO Judge sat with a group of admirers gathered about it.

Speed commented with a low whistle, "She sure is a honey, Spark. I'm sure you'll win the shootout tomorrow."

"Oh Trixie, look," Janine pulled Trixie's arm to get her attention. "A Mustang fastback!" She pointed to a sleek midnight blue convertible that was displayed to the right. "Wouldn't it be great if we could take a ride in there, you, me, and Twinkle just us girls?"

"Sounds like fun," Twinkle said with a giggle.

"And get into another crash? Nothing doing, you two are dangerous behind the wheel together," Sparky said in mock horror. "Speed'll have to rescue you again."

Janine jabbed the cocky mechanic hard in his ribs. "It wasn't our fault that the brakes failed, it was those goons my father hired when he didn't want me driving."

"Sparky's right. Besides, I don't want Trixie going anywhere in a fast car right now. She's gotta have the baby first," Speed said adamantly. In his mind, the scene of Trixie unconscious behind the wheel of that wreck gave him a chill as it always did. He had been frantic when he came upon the crash site and thinking her dead, his heart was on the verge of shattering until she came to and told him to attend to Janine who had been thrown from the car. Revisiting that memory caused his heart to constrict painfully and out of instinct he protectively put his arm around Trixie.

Janine was undaunted. "Well, I've become a racer since then and I can assure you that wouldn't happen. But you're right, Trixie can't race with me. At least not yet, not till the baby's born. Then, we'll take the Judge and we'll leave you guys in the dust, right Trix?"

"Yeah, terrific," Trixie tried to sound enthusiastic but her less than eager response immediately drew the attention of her devoted spouse.

"Hey, baby are you okay?" Speed grasped Trixie by her shoulders as he studied her face closely. "You look a little pale."

She managed a wan smile. "I'm fine, Speed," she assured him but he looked at her dubiously.

"I wish I could believe you. You don't have to stay down here on my account, honey. If you want to go back to the room, go ahead. I'll meet you up there later," Speed stated but Trixie shook her head.

"No, I'm okay Speed, really. I want to stay and look at the cars, honest."

"Well, okay. But if you get too tired, I want you to go upstairs and rest. Promise?" He gave her a quick kiss and she nodded.

Janine came and looped her arm around Trixie and said, "I have an idea. Why don't you guys go ahead and browse and we girls will go to the café and have a drink." At the look of protest on the men's faces she added, "Trixie can rest there and you guys can join us later."

Speed and Sparky glanced at each other and shrugged. "Okay, you girls go ahead. C'mon, pal." Sparky took Speed's arm and pulled him as he looked over his shoulder worriedly at Trixie.

Janine shook her head as she commented, "Boy, he doesn't like to keep you on a short leash does he? Sparky would drive me batty if he hovered around me so much." She heaved a sigh. 

Trixie said gratefully, "Thanks Janine, I love Speed dearly but he's beginning to drive me crazy. He's so worried about me and the baby."

Twinkle spoke up, "But it's because he's so crazy about you. I think he'd fall to pieces if anything happened to you." She sighed deeply as her thoughts drifted to a dashing trapeze artist with unruly curls and warm amber eyes.

Trixie noticed the faraway look in the girl daredevil's coffee eyes and she said, "You miss Bruce don't you?"

Twinkle nodded as Janine said crisply, "C'mon ladies, let's go have a drink and talk about things other then our men." The lovely trio wended their way through the crowd and headed for the lobby café. 

Unknown to the young women, a dark clad figure with amber eyes followed them out of the auto show, keeping out of their sight, yet carefully observing the three, and especially the girl with the cinnamon curls. . . .

* * *

Later that night, a shadowy figure approached the area where the muscle cars were parked for the pre-rally shootout in the morning. The man crept stealthily to Sparky's red GTO Judge and jimmied the door open. Once inside, he used a piece of wire under the dash and then clicked the ignition. The GTO fired up and the man screeched away into the night. . . .

The next morning, bright and early after breakfast, Speed and Trixie came into the Go Team's designated pit area where pandemonium reigned, led by the agitated countenance of Sparky Sabu. Inspector Detector was there with a few of the Duluth police department.

"Hey what gives?" Speed asked as he and his wife came to the group.

"I'll tell ya what gives, my Judge was swiped last night!" Sparky snapped. "Janine and I came down this morning to do a final check on her and she was gone!"

"You gotta be puttin' me on!" Speed expostulated as Inspector Detector nodded.

"He's right Speed. Sparky just called me and we're doing a thorough investigation. But it appears as if the car is gone without a trace." 

"Are there any other cars missing?" Trixie asked.

Pops grunted, "No it seems that the only car gone is Sparky's. Our entry in the shootout." He was in a real temper, his face screwed into a dark scowl.

Inspector Detector assured him. "Don't worry Pops, we'll find the car." He and the police officers left and Sparky was furious, his dark eyes snapping.

"Damn them to hell who ever took it. If I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" he growled his hands balled into fists.

Janine put her hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, Sparky. The cops will find the Judge."

He snorted in derision as she continued to offer her beau comfort. Twinkle came over as she too joined the group and she asked Speed and Trixie, "What's up?"

"Sparky's GTO was lifted," Speed informed her as Trixie nodded.

Twinkle gasped, "Oh no, poor Sparky!" She approached the bereft mechanic and offered her condolences. "I'm sorry Sparky, is there anything I can do?"

Janine spoke for him, "Thanks Twinkle but there's nothing anybody can do but wait for Inspector Detector. Till then, we have to pull out of the shootout, right Pops?"

The raven haired mountain of a man grunted and nodded, "I'm afraid so. Thank goodness the Mach 5 was with you Speed or she may have been taken as well." He sighed as he clamped a hand on Sparky's shoulder, "C'mon Sparky, I'll buy you and Janine a cup of coffee."

With a sigh Sparky rose to his feet and he and Janine followed the burly leader of the Go Team.

About midmorning Trixie was sitting in the pit area musing about the incident with Sparky's car. It seemed strange to her that out of all the cars, Sparky's was stolen. She had a bad feeling inside and in addition to that, she felt something weird inside with the baby, it was not moving about as much and appeared to drop which had her not alarmed but on guard. She spotted Speed and Twinkle coming out of the drivers' meeting and they came over to her.

Speed leaned down to kiss his wife and Twinkle said, "I'm going to head over to make sure that all the maps and directions are okay. See you at the Mach 5."

"Okay." He turned to Trixie and asked solicitously, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about poor Sparky. He was so upset when his car was gone."

Speed nodded, "Yeah, ya can't blame him though. That car was his baby, the way he took care of her." He gazed at his wife and added, "But there seems to be something else so what's on your mind, sweetheart?"

She looked at him and was trapped by his steady cobalt orbs penetrating her to the bone. Trixie laughed shakily as she lied, "Nothing, Speedy, really."

He arched an inky eyebrow in disbelief but since it was drawing close to the start of the race he decided to let it pass. He was probably worrying over nothing. Speed got to his feet and pulled Trixie up with him as he said, "Well, I'd better get over to the Mach 5 to do a final check."

Trixie nodded as he continued, "Listen baby, I just want to let you know something. I'm really gonna miss having you navigate for me and having you with me. But I'm glad you're here to see me off and after our baby's born, I'll be looking forward to having you by my side again. I love you, Trixie."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as his words touched her heart. "Oh Speed, I'm gonna miss you too. Please be careful and I love you too."

Their mouths found each other as the two expressed their feelings in the most complete and profound way as they entwined with each other as if they were made to fit. Finally they broke apart and Speed took in a deep breath still holding his wife in his arms.

"Whoo, that kiss'll get me to New Orleans," he teased as he smiled a loving smile just for her.

Trixie smiled back at him as she said softly, "Just get there safely. Remember, _we'll_ be waiting for you." She patted her belly meaningfully.

Speed put his hand over Trixie's his eyes holding her captive. "How could I forget?"

She giggled as she pushed him away. "You'd better get going before Pops finds you here. Take care, my love and have a good race."

"I will. Bye bye baby, the both of you." Speed kissed her again and headed off to where the Mach 5 awaited him.

The start of the race was ten minutes away and the cars were all making final preparations as the crews, drivers, and navigators all were synchronizing so they were ready for the green flag. At the Mach 5, Sparky was under the hood making a final adjustment as Speed and Twinkle made their own checks.

"Well, everything all set as far as our route?" Speed asked as he glanced over at the passenger side. He blinked his eyes unbelievingly for a moment as a red helmet with brown curls was bent over a guidebook and he stared as a different face turned toward him.

"Speed, are you all right?" Twinkle asked concerned by his stunned expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said shaking his head. "I just was a bit surprised to see Trixie's helmet and with your head down and your hair I thought for a minute it was her."

Twinkle gazed at him in understanding. "You really miss her being with you, don't you?"

Speed nodded, "Yeah, I had no idea how much till I saw you wearing her helmet."

Twinkle patted his hand and said, "Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

He grinned slightly, "Yeah, so let's go win a race."

She returned the grin. "Lead the way."

The P.A. system boomed, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE START OF THE NORTH/SOUTH ROAD RALLY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. AND NOW FOR THE MOST FAMOUS WORDS IN MOTORSPORTS, GENTLEMEN START YOUR ENGINES!"

The field of cars roared to life as the air was filled with the revving of high performance power plants. Speed revved the 12 cylinder motor of the Mach 5 as gripping the wheel, he pasted on his game face and got ready to duke it out for the lead with the 24 other cars in the field. The pace car led the field to the interstate to begin.

Meantime in the pit area, Trixie watched with mixed emotions and she stared after the Mach 5 wistfully as she got the call of nature yet again. She excused herself from Mom Racer, Spritle and the other Go Team members to head to the ladies room.

Once she finished relieving herself and washing her hands, Trixie opened the door and headed back to the Go Team pit but was surprised then terrified when two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her away behind the pile of tires at the back. Her frightened eyes widened as the tall, menacing figure of Bruce Trapezini loomed before her, his hand still covering her mouth.

"Don't scream, Mrs. Racer. I don't want to hurt you but I will be forced to if you make me. You need to come with me," he said softly but firmly. 

He then bound her hands and lifted her like a rolled up rug then slung her over his shoulder as he strode to Sparky's missing GTO. Bruce opened the passenger side and slid her in, then went to the driver's side. He pushed the ignition wire and the car started and they took off after the departing racers.

****

NEXT----DIFFERENT FEARS


	7. DIFFERENT FEARS

__

Author's Note: Okay here's the infamous filler chapter that is a springboard to the next two chapters where the action will really take off. To all my readers and especially my reviewers you all are the reason that I'm inspired to write this. And RedLion2—your support means the world to me too—please update your wonderful Voltron story, I'm really hooked. And Ryan, thanks for the correction on my geographical goof!

****

DIFFERENT FEARS

The field of cars streamed onto the interstate as they were directed by the Minnesota state police to the right lane driving single file behind the pace car, the same '66 Corvette that Speed had admired at the Muscle Car Extravaganza the previous night. Above, police helicopters flew as they stood sentinel over the proceedings, their very presence ensuring that the race participants would be undisturbed by regular traffic. But to make sure that the racers would be recognized by the other drivers, each car bore a decal on their rear panels that had the North/South Road Rally logo and IRC insignia in plain view. The Mach 5 and Racer X's Shooting Star were the two cars that had climbed out to lead.

Although his identity had been revealed to his family, in most racing circles Rex Racer was still bore the moniker of the mysterious masked racer. Even those who had been at Speed's wedding kept the secret intact as the media had been sufficiently bribed to keep the shocking revelation out of the papers. Subsequently, his involvement in Formula 1 races had dwindled down to a few choice races and road rallies. His clandestine work for the International Police Force or IPF continued although his parents were taking every opportunity to convince him to quit his job and join the family business.

Speed was focused on the road before him but wanting to know what his status was asked his navigator, "Twinkle, what's goin' on?"

She turned and glanced behind them before she relayed, "We appear to be in the lead with Racer X about two seconds behind us."

Speed grinned widely as he said softly, "Groovy." _Glad to have ya back there, big brother. It wouldn't be a race without you._

Twinkle noticed the grin on her partner's face and she asked, "What're you grinning about?"

Speed glanced at Twinkle and then shook his head. "Oh nothing really. I just get really pumped when I'm in a shootout with Racer X. He just brings out the best in me, I love racing him."

"Oh I see." She went back to checking the guidebook.

Speed turned back to driving and again mused about the difference between Twinkle and Trixie. It was obvious that Twinkle was just going through the motions, as it was required of her to do her job, whereas Trixie was like him, loving every minute of the competition, savoring the adventure as he did. If Trixie had been here, she would have been as excited as he was, and he in turn would feed off her enthusiasm. Sometimes they did that, by allowing their mutual love for racing and each other make each other better. He wondered how his wife was doing, already missing her terribly. . . 

Back about ten miles behind the pack of racers, Sparky's stolen GTO Judge was streaking along, with Bruce driving as a madman, zipping back and forth from lane to lane as he passed other cars. Trixie was seated in the passenger side, her eyes wide as she watched the man, fascinated by the grim determination on his visage. Her heart fluttered in mild fear but mostly she could sense a feeling of desperation, of fear emanating from the former trapeze artist as he wove in and out of traffic. He had removed the bindings from her so she was able to move about but his behavior did not invite conversation so she sat there quietly as he tore along.

Bruce glanced at his passenger and asked brusquely, "How are you feeling?" He was at a loss for he had never dealt with a pregnant woman before and a part of him was nervous about what he had done. Kidnapping a pregnant woman had never been in his plan, it had been a spur of the moment decision when he had spotted Trixie Racer exiting the restroom at the pit area .

"I'm okay," Trixie answered as she cast an uneasy eye toward Bruce. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she replied. "But you've frightened me. What do you plan to do, Mr. Trapezini?" 

He sighed deeply. "To be honest, Mrs. Racer, I've really no specific plan. I just want to make sure that Twinkle's okay, that nothing happens to her."

Trixie felt a rising sense of resentment as she scoffed, "Nothing will happen to her. My husband will make sure she's safe."

"Yeah, but will she be safe from him?" he insinuated with a snort.

Trixie's eyes narrowed as she felt her ire rise. "Mr. Trapezini, I can assure you that my husband is first and foremost a gentleman. He would never do anything improper toward any woman," she stated icily. 

Bruce snorted again as he answered, "I'm glad you think so. But I plan to follow along to make sure he doesn't."

"So why bring me along with you?" Trixie demanded.

Bruce glanced at the petite woman beside him and grudgingly admired the way her lovely visage reflected her tenacious attitude, her delicate chin set firmly and her sea green eyes glinting as she stood her ground. _Speed Racer's wife Trixie was quite a woman _he said to himself _she really believes in her husband, I wonder if Racer realizes how lucky he is. Women like her don't grow on trees._ But he also believed her faith was misguided.

"Mrs. Racer, I brought you along because I figured you should see for yourself. You see, I know that Twinkle had feelings for your husband and probably still does. And I know she probably wouldn't if not encouraged by your husband to feel that way."

Trixie sighed as she realized that here was a man who like his fiancée said, was deeply insecure. She felt herself beginning to feel sorry for him in spite of the fact that he had abducted her and made her part of his wild plan to keep an eye on his beloved.

"Mr. Trapezini, Speed and I love each other deeply. He may have been attracted to Twinkle once but believe me, he's devoted to me and I have no reason to think otherwise," Trixie stated softly with firm conviction.

Bruce grunted as he digested her words but his own insecurities and suspicions had an unshakable stronghold on him so he just refrained from further debate with Trixie Racer as they sped along, tailing the racers. . . .

Up front, Speed and Twinkle were still in the lead, their time over the Shooting Star had increased to nearly three seconds as they began to put distance between themselves and the pack. Twinkle had noticed that Speed was focused and aggressive in his racing style but she also noticed that he was conscientious, as he took no chances, perfectly balancing safety and speed. She was impressed and had to tell him so.

"Speed, I have to tell you. You're an incredible driver, even better than you were before."

Speed grinned as he glanced at the former girl daredevil. "Thanks, Twinkle, coming from you that means a lot. I've always tried to do my very best."

"Well, it shows. Trixie should be very proud of you."

At the mention of his wife, Speed's eyes grew warm, like a sunlit lake. "She tells me she is. And it makes me want to even be better, for the two of us. We've always done that, brought out the best in each other. From the day I first met her, she changed my life."

Twinkle nodded as she admitted, "I know. All that time we were together when you tried to help me and my father, I knew that you were glad to have Trixie by your side. When she found us, your face just lit up like a Christmas tree, and then I saw the two of you hugging, I knew you both were inseparable." 

Speed nodded as well as he remembered. Trixie had been jealous of the way he had been determined to help the pretty girl daredevil but she still did what she could to help him. When she had found them in the cave behind the falls, he was so happy to see her that when she wrapped her arms around him, he returned the hug energetically, relieved to see her and considering himself blessed to have a gutsy girl like Trixie as his girlfriend. She was even undaunted when she couldn't climb the rock at Mount Rushmore, using her helicopter to get into the cave to retrieve the Mach 5 from Cornepone Brotch's hideout and rescue him and Twinkle. As in past adventures she had been the lynchpin, the constant that made him successful in his defeating the diabolical Brotch. When he assisted Twinkle as she did her stunt to cross the Niagara Falls, he waved and winked at Trixie below, his eyes focused on the petite chestnut haired beauty that was waiting for him. Having her by his side through thick and thin for the past three years had been the best.

Twinkle saw the faraway look on Speed's face and she commented, "You're pretty obvious there."

Speed grinned again as he responded, "Yeah, as Sparky says I'm a goner. But I can't help it, she just fractures me. And now we're having a baby and I can't wait to be a dad."

Twinkle smiled as her heart warmed at Speed's apparent joy. . . 

In the meantime, Bruce and Trixie kept up, following the pack as they flowed with the regular traffic in order not to bring any undue attention to themselves. The ride had been silent since the earlier exchange, with both parties musing upon their similar yet separate situations.

Trixie was sitting there, her mind both on the race and on her baby. She was feeling peculiar again, like the baby was shifting around and it was causing her some mild discomfort. She was remembering what Sherri had said in the childbirth classes. . . .

**_Flashback:_**

"Okay moms and dad-coaches. When the baby's ready to come, the little guy will shift into position in the birth canal, and get ready to make his or her appearance. Then it's nearing zero hour, folks and it's a matter of time. Moms, you can pretty much expect then that you'll be beginning to get contractions and that your water will break."

Trixie and Speed exchanged glances as Sherri continued, "And when that happens, it's crunch time. But don't let it faze you or get you nervous, you'll do just fine. Dad-coaches, your job then is to keep mom calm and to do that, you need to be calm."

Speed whispered to Trixie, "Yeah, easier said than done. If I get uptight before a race, I can just imagine how I'll be during 'crunch time'." He looked concerned as he contemplated the time of his child's arrival into the world.

Trixie smiled gently as she reached over to squeeze his hand in reassurance. "Take it easy, Daddy. You'll do just fine, I have the utmost confidence in you, you'll get us to the finish line like you always do."

Speed grinned affectionately at her as he responded, "Thanks, baby." 

Trixie sighed as she thought about the probability of the baby coming in her present circumstance. The due date was not for another two weeks but the doctor had informed her and Speed that the baby could come at anytime before the due date that it was just an estimation of when the baby would come. This was uppermost in her mind as she rode along, her hand on her abdomen.

As for Bruce, all he could think of was what was happening in the Mach 5. His mind's eye was filled with images of his fiancée in the close confines of the car's cockpit with the handsome, coal haired Speed Racer only inches away. His being filled with a cold dread and fury combined as he imagined tender exchanges between the two. Bruce gritted his teeth in determination as he gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles whitening from the force.

Trixie cast a sideways glance at the sandy haired ex circus star and she inquired, "What exactly do you hope to accomplish from this? What do you think Twinkle will do when she finds out that you're following her?"

Bruce replied evenly, "She'll never suspect anything. We'll just follow along behind until they make their first rest stop and then confront them right there."

Trixie persisted, "And are you aware that the police are probably after you? You did steal this car, you know."

Bruce sighed as he answered, "I know. I really had no choice though, my car would never be able to keep up with them. At least I know that this car will."

"And don't you think that my family will wonder where I am? They know that I'm not with Speed so they'll be worried about me," Trixie pointed out.

Bruce felt a chill at her words but he remained undaunted. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mrs. Racer. I just want an exceptional woman such as yourself to see the truth."

Trixie became annoyed as she snapped, "Truth? Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you have a clue as to what the truth is! At least not in this case."

Bruce opened his mouth but Trixie cut him off. "Mr. Trapezini, sooner or later you're going to have to begin to trust the one you love. All you're doing now is pushing her away."

Bruce glared at Speed's wife and he asked, "What are you saying? Has she said anything to you?"

****Trixie took a deep breath as she replied, "Twinkle and I had a talk about it, yes. And she's reaching her limit. There's just so much accusation and suspicion a person can take before they've had it."

"What did she say?" he wanted to know.

Trixie answered, "She told me she loved you but she also said that your behavior was beginning to get to her. She feels that you need to trust her or she'll have to call it quits."

Bruce was incredulous. "She actually said that?"

Trixie shrugged, "Not in so many words but she did say she was getting tired of not being trusted by the man she wants to marry."

Bruce contemplated what she said and then stated, "I do trust her, it's Racer I don't trust."

At that statement Trixie said with alacrity, "Mr. Trapezini, my husband is completely devoted to me. He and I have been through everything together, and we are joined together as tightly and totally as two people could be. Speed and I are truly one flesh."

Bruce glanced at the woman who spoke with no hesitation of her faith in her spouse and marveled at what he viewed as her naivete. Didn't she know that a wedding ring didn't stop a man from seeking after pleasure with women, that most men were driven to pursue women no matter what? He was about to say just those words when what Trixie Racer next said shocked him into silence.

"Mr. Trapezini, if you truly love Twinkle and you ever hope to make her your wife, you need to begin to trust. Without trust, a marriage can't survive," she said softly.

Bruce sighed, "Mrs. Racer--"

"Call me Trixie."

"Trixie, your belief in your husband is admirable and I'm sure you believe it. But I've seen married people ignore their vows all my life starting with my parents and all through my life in the circus. I know what I saw and the reality is that most people just don't have it within them to be faithful," Bruce stated emphatically, his hands tight balls on the steering wheel.

Trixie reached her hand over and laid it on his. "Bruce, I'm truly sorry that you had such bad experiences. But, you need to realize that for your own happiness, you need to begin to trust. Especially if you want to be married." She stated this definitely as she turned back to the road, her words and the weight of the meaning hanging in the air between them as they continued their pursuit of the Mach 5. 

****

NEXT---CONFRONTATION!


	8. CONFRONTATION!

__

Author's Note: I know I know, I'm going to incur the wrath of all my readers but if I didn't end this chapter here, the chapter would have been extremely long due to the next chapter and all the elements tying together that will bring this saga to its conclusion. But with the way this story's just writing itself, the next chapter will probably be up by the weekend but I make no promises. And I want thank heartily all the reviewers whose thoughtful comments are truly and humbly appreciated, especially Hawk Sage, Freddo, RedLion2, Jen23(hi KSF)—you guys are the very best. And please read their stories for they are all well written takes on the world of Speed Racer. So Enjoy! 

****

CONFRONTATION!

The Go Team, like the other racing teams was preparing to travel down the course to St Louis, the halfway checkpoint so that the Mach 5 could be refueled and change tires. The pit crew under the direction of Sparky was packing the transport vehicle and was nearly ready to leave when Mom Racer noticed that Trixie had not returned from the restroom. She approached her husband who was supervising the proceedings.

"Dragon, I hate to bother you but I can't find Trixie," the matriarch of the Racer clan stated, worry etched on her attractive features.

"Huh? Anyi, what are you talking about?" Pops demanded, his eyes still on Sparky and the crew. Janine, who had been watching her beau at work was immediately alert.

Mom continued, "I just noticed that she hasn't returned from when she went to the restroom and I was missing her. Where could she be? I hope nothing happened." Her cornflower blue eyes were dark with concern.

Pops sighed and approached his wife, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, honey she's probably still taking care of business." He blushed at the implication of feminine delicacies.

"I hope so. She's been gone for nearly an hour," Mom fretted.

Janine placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Mom Racer. I'll go check and see if I can find her. I'm sure she's okay." 

"Oh would you? Janine, I'd be so grateful, Trixie's due date is close and I know Speed would be frantic if something happened."

"No problem, Mom Racer." She turned and headed to the restrooms at the pit area. When she got there she entered the ladies room and walked in the empty chamber calling Trixie's name and looking under the stalls. She felt a cold finger of dread skitter down her spine and an overwhelming feeling of foreboding flooded her being as she began to realize that the room was empty. Janine headed out of the deserted restroom.

When she stepped outside, Janine could not shake the growing feeling that something was wrong. Then something caught her eye and she went over to the stack of tires adjacent to the restrooms. She strolled over and surveyed the area, her intuition screaming that something was horribly wrong when she spotted signs of a struggle as evidenced by several tires strewn about. Then her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a scrap of hemp rope, like the kind used to tie down tents at the circus.

"Ohhh no," she gasped as the implication became clear. She sprinted over to where the elder Racers, Sparky and the team were.

Mom Racer saw the agitated expression on the auburn haired girl as she came to a stop, breathless before her. Her heart sank as she heard the next statement.

"Mom Racer, everyone, there's no sign of Trixie and I found this." She held up the rope.

"Huh?" Sparky and Pops came right over and took the rope from Janine. "What are you talking about?" Sparky asked his excited girlfriend, grasping her by the elbows. 

"Trixie's nowhere to be found. She isn't in the restrooms and over by the tires where I found that, it looks like someone had a fight or struggle."

Pops' eyes narrowed to inky slits as he snapped, "You must be kidding! Who would snatch a pregnant woman?"

Sparky's face was grim as he said, "I dunno Pops but we'd better get a hold of Inspector Detector to help us find her and fast. If Speed finds out, it'll be hell to pay and the person who did it will be a goner, he'll kill 'em."

The frightened group all nodded in agreement as Pops made his way to a phone.

* * *

Back in the race, the Mach 5 had crossed the Minnesota border into Iowa and headed for the first checkpoint in Dubuque, where the drivers could have a short meal break. Speed and Twinkle were heading to the truck stop that the IRC had designated as the official checkpoint for the North/South Road Rally. After about five miles, they exited the interstate and pulled into the parking lot that teemed with semis and trailers. They got out and headed to the checkpoint tent at the rear of the parking lot.

The IRC tent was actually a trailer that housed the race officials, complete with facilities and a makeshift infirmary complete with medical supplies should they be needed. They also provided much needed liquids to replenish both car and drivers until the full pit stop at the halfway point in St Louis.

Speed and Twinkle entered the tent where an IRC official waited at a table. They strode over and Speed handed the man his time card, which got stamped. He handed the card back to Speed.

"Looks like you're the first driver to check in, Speed. You can grab a bite to eat at the diner for a half hour then be on your way. Good Luck."

"Thanks." Speed took the card back and he and Twinkle headed out of the tent. He asked her, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, sort of," Twinkle replied.

"Then let's grab something to eat. The other cars'll be pullin' in so the sooner we eat the quicker we can be on our way."

She nodded, "Sounds good. Let's go." With that statement they headed to the diner where just for the race participants, a special buffet was set up.

Other racers were arriving to the check point tent and soon the parking lot was filling up with high powered Formula 1 racing machines stopping to check in or get some nourishment. In the flurry of activity, nobody noticed the red GTO Judge rumble in and park in the back of the diner.

Bruce slipped the gears into park and cut the engine while Trixie glanced about in bewilderment. She regarded her erstwhile abductor askance as she inquired, "What are we doing here?"

He was staring at the cars and drivers wordlessly as his amber orbs scanned the area for the shapely form of the girl daredevil he adored and ignored the chestnut haired mother-to-be seated beside him. Trixie sighed and tried again.

"Bruce, what are we doing here? Please won't you tell me?" she pleaded, her verdant gaze pinning him.

Bruce sighed and replied, "This is where all the racers are stopping. I'm looking for my girl." Then he spotted the unmistakable Mach 5. "Stay here, Trixie," he commanded as he opened the door and got out.

"Humph!" Trixie seethed as she watched him creep over to the diner.

Bruce made his way stealthily to the side of the diner to peer in the window. He combed through the moderate crowd of racers and navigators gathered for food. Then his teeth gritted and eyes narrowed as he became engulfed in a jealous rage when he spotted Speed and Twinkle at a table eating and seeming to be in a cozy twosome, laughing and having fun. His hands balled into fists as he turned away and then his eyes fell on the parked white racing machine. Bruce smiled unpleasantly as he began to head over to the Mach 5 but when he got to the M emblazoned hood his progress was halted by a hand on his arm.

"Bruce," the softly husky voice of Speed Racer's wife entreated, "What are you doing here by the Mach 5?"

The muscular ex-circus star sneered, "I plan to make sure that your husband's time alone with my cara is over. So let go of my arm." He wrenched the member away and Trixie watched with horror as he opened the hood and proceeded to disconnect the distributor wires.

"No, you can't be serious! Stop that." Trixie cried as she tried to halt his vandalizing but he pushed her aside, nearly causing her to fall. She grasped her abdomen as she felt the slight cramp of pain but she ignored it as she tried again. 

"Bruce, you can't do this. You're ruining Speed's chance to win, and I can't let you do that." She reached into the power plant but Bruce pushed her aside as she fell this time to her knees. Trixie tried to rise but her girth prevented the action and the cramps kept her aground.

"Sorry Trixie, but I have to do this," he insisted as he continued to disconnect the wires. Satisfied, he slammed the hood shut. He did not notice Speed and Twinkle exiting the eatery, walking from the diner to the parking lot who saw him at the front of the car.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_ bellowed a tenor voice as the blue shirted Formula 1 champion sprinted the short distance to his car, Twinkle bringing up the rear. His flashing cobalt eyes were on the car and then skewered the former circus star as he grabbed him by the collar. He then spotted his wife kneeling on the concrete and tossed the surprised Bruce aside as he rushed to her and asked frantically, "Trixie, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Trixie glanced up and the pallor on her face spoke volumes as Speed gently assisted her up. "Tell me, Trix what's going on? How did you get here with _him?_"

"S-Speed, he took me and f-followed you," Trixie stammered as another pain came and she grabbed his arm.

Twinkle, who had been stunned into inertia, regarded her fiancé with a mixture of amazement and reproach as she wordlessly went to Trixie, looping an arm about her. "Trixie, you look strange. Are you okay?"

Speed glowered at Bruce, his entire being filled with a red haze of wrath. He growled, "You bastard, I should kill you. You had no right to drag my pregnant wife with you on your snipe hunt." He released Trixie and rushed at Bruce in a tackle, knocking him to the ground.

Bruce was taken completely by surprise but recovered quickly as he too became enraged. He pushed the livid racer off him and his physically fit body tensed in a crouch as the two men squared off.

"Racer, I'm gonna give you the pounding you asked for the other day when you tried to keep me from seein' my girl," Bruce growled as he swung his right fist, connecting with Speed's jaw with a solid hit, sending him back.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I never tried to keep you from your girl," Speed countered, his eyes narrowed to sapphire slits. He recovered and feinted to the left and then buried his right fist in Bruce's flat belly, driving the wind out of the trapeze artist with a "whoof" as he doubled over. Speed then gave Bruce a vicious left cross that sent him sprawling, landing on his back.

"C'mon, on your feet so I can knock ya down again!" Speed snapped as he waited for Bruce to slowly rise flicking blood from his split lip. He smirked as he got into position.

"Glad to oblige, Racer. Only this time you're the one who'll be kissin' the ground." The pair of men circled each other menacingly.

On the side, both women watched in fascination and terror as the men charged at each other like infuriated wrestlers in a ring. Their grunts and groans as they grappled with each other indicated a true battle royale between adversaries that were bound and determined to tear each other's heads off. Speed pushed away and then drove his right fist into Bruce's jaw then before the circus flyer could respond grabbed him by the throat and began squeezing.

"You deliberately put my wife in danger, I'll break your neck with my bare hands," Speed howled through gritted teeth as he crushed Bruce's windpipe with all his adrenaline fed strength. The former circus star's eyes bulged as he reached up and clawed at the iron grip on his throat.

Twinkle had seen enough as she watched the enraged Speed slowly ending the life of the man she loved. She left Trixie and rushed over, beating her fists on Speed's back.

Stop it! Stop it! You're killing him, you're killing my fiancé!" she shrieked. He ignored her as he continued squeezing the life out of Bruce Trapezini.

To the side, Trixie stood witness to her husband's apparent bloodlust as she felt another sharp pain rip through her. She then felt the warm liquid pour out between her legs as her water broke.

_"SPEED!!"_ she cried in agony.

Speed was oblivious to his immediate surroundings until the high pitched shriek of his name pierced through the tunnel vision. He panted heavily as he glanced in the direction of his wife. He threw the semi-conscious man aside as he rushed to his doubled over spouse and Bruce crumpled to the ground in the arms of a sobbing Twinkle.

"Trixie!"

She whimpered as she clutched his arms. "Oh Speed, it's time! The baby's coming now!"

"Okay, baby okay. C'mon, we'll get to the nearest hospital." He scooped her up and carried her to the Mach 5 where he laid her on the red bucket seat. He leapt over the side to get behind the wheel and turned the key but the engine failed to fire, the ignition grinding over and over without catching.

"Son of a bitch!" Speed cursed as he glared at Bruce. "What the hell did ya do to my car? _Answer me!!_"

Bruce was still barely conscious cradled in Twinkle's arms but Trixie's next scream drew Speed's attention. "Oh Speed, please, please help me!"

"Easy angel, I will, I will I promise." He glanced at the IRC tent and then vaulted out of the cockpit and hurried to the passenger side. He tenderly gathered up Trixie again as he strode over to the tent and barged in.

The race officials stared with bug eyes as Speed asked in a hurry. "Please, my wife's having a baby. Can we use the infirmary of the tent?"

"W-what?" the race official stuttered, still in shock.

Losing his patience Speed snapped, "I need to use the infirmary of this tent, now!" He took his wife and gently laid her on the medical cot in the corner, placing a pillow under her head to prop her up. He commanded, "And I need all the sheets, blankets, and first aid supplies ya got, on the double!"

"Y-yes, right away," the race official answered as he rushed off to get the things Speed asked for.

Speed knelt beside Trixie, gently caressing her forehead as he said softly, "Hang in there, baby. We're gonna do this like we've always done everything, together. We're a team, remember?"

She managed a weak smile and she nodded then another contraction hit as she screamed. . . 

****

NEXT---CRUNCH TIME!


	9. CRUNCH TIME!

****

__

Author's Note: Here it is folks, the eagerly awaited blessed event. I want to thank each and every one of you who have read this and especially those reviewing, it's been fun. It's your encouragement and insight that is helping this story to be completed so fast, you all are the best. Jen23 thanks for your feedback and help KSF!

****

CRUNCH TIME!

Against the azure spring sky, a black dot, which in actuality was one of the consigned helicopters from the National Guard used by Interpol was hovering as it patrolled the skyway, searching for the stolen red GTO. Since all IRC Formula 1 races are international, Interpol was the law enforcement organization that oversaw them even when taking place in the States. And being such, the full cooperation of state police and the National Guard was provided without question.

Officers Peter Reed and Dave Hutchens were flying above the interstate that snaked along the Mississippi River and they watched as the participants of the North/South Road Rally streaked along and turned into the truck stop in Dubuque that served as the first checkpoint. Everything appeared to be routine until Dave spotted a red car following the racers.

"Hey Pete, look at that," he handed his binoculars to his partner who was piloting the craft.

"Huh?" 

"Down there. The checkpoint for the race. It's the hot GTO, the one we're lookin' for."

Pete took the binoculars and peered through them. As a muscle car enthusiast, he could spot a '69 Judge from a mile away. "It sure is. Man, that is one sweet lookin' machine!"

He picked up the radio mike. "Reed to IP 1, Inspector Detector, come in."

The pit area of the Go Team was nearly deserted, save for Pops, Mom, Sparky and Janine each one with worried expressions as they all contemplated as to what could have happened to Trixie, mother-to-be. The rest of the crew and supplies had been sent ahead to St Louis for the first scheduled pit stop for the Mach 5 but the foursome stayed behind to wait for Inspector Detector who had been summoned.

They didn't have a long wait as the tall burly bearded police inspector strode up to the silent group, his face a grim study as he approached Pops.

"Pops, everyone," he greet them all shortly. "How long has Trixie been missing?"

Mom spoke up, her cornflower blue eyes moist with tears. "For over an hour, Inspector."

He nodded as he asked, "And where was she last?"

Janine spoke up, "She had gone to the ladies room. I went in there to check and there was no sign of her but nearby the tires were strewn all about. And I found this." She held up the piece of rope she had found.

Detector took it from her, his keen mind already noting that it was hemp rope, not usually found in an automotive garage. His sharp sense of deductive reasoning was already figuring out who might have a motive and abducted Trixie.

Pops noticed Detector's thoughtful look and asked, "What do you think, Inspector?

Detector opened his mouth to reply when his walkie-talkie squawked and Reed's voice called, "IP-1 this is Reed in IP2, Inspector Detector, are you there?"

Detector took the receiver and held it to his mouth. "Detector here, go ahead."

"Inspector, Hutchens and I have found the hot GTO. We just spotted it. We're over the first checkpoint for the race and it also appears as if there's some commotion going on down there. Do you want us to investigate?"

The inspector agreed, "Affirmative. Find a place to land and check it out, I'll be there shortly. Over and out." He placed the receiver in the holder on his belt and addressed the group.

"Well it looks like your car's been found, Sparky. But I have to get over there, my men spotted something fishy going on at the race checkpoint."

"Then take us with you," Pops insisted. "If there's trouble at the checkpoint, I'm worried about Speed."

"What about Trixie?" Mom asked frantically.

"Mrs. Racer, I have an idea that once we find out what's happening there at the checkpoint, we'll be able to find out what happened to your daughter-in-law. So you all better come with me, my chopper's waiting outside." They all looked quizzically at the Interpol officer then hurried to the waiting craft and once inside the helicopter rose slowly and headed in a southerly direction toward Dubuque.

Once they got going Sparky spoke up, "You think my car getting swiped has to do with Trixie disappearing?"

"I have an idea. When I investigated the theft of your car, there was a '65 blue Chevrolet Impala that was abandoned not too far from where the GTO was last seen. And the registration of the Chevy was to a man named Bruce Trapezini, the fiancé of Speed's new navigator, Twinkle Banks."

"How'd you figure that out?" Sparky probed.

"Speed had alerted me to the man and his rather unstable behavior at the track the other day. It appears he was a bit concerned and wanted me to be alert to anything that might happen. He also suggested that the man might try something during the race."

"Leave it to Speed, there's no flies on him," Janine remarked as Pops and Mom glanced at each other and nodded. . . 

Back at the checkpoint, a crowd had gathered at the barrage that took place between Speed and Bruce, mostly racers and their navigators as a tall masked man with a black "M" on his fire suit pushed through the crowd and came to where his brother was carrying his wife over to the IRC tent. He spotted Twinkle kneeling with her fiancé, who was bruised and still semi-conscious.

He strode over and demanded, "Twinkle, what happened and what is Trixie doing here?"

She looked at the mysterious racer and said, "Oh Racer X, I'm afraid it's all my fiancé's fault. He brought Trixie with him when he followed me and Speed in the race."

Racer X's stern visage became dark with a scowl. He glared in disgust at the supine ex-circus star in her lap and said, "It's a good thing he's still out Twinkle, because if he wasn't, I'd be sorely tempted to finish what Speed started. When he does come to, my advice is keep him as far away from me and Speed as you can, if you don't want him to be any more injured than he is." He whirled away and took off for the IRC tent, leaving Twinkle there in stunned silence.

Inside the tent, on the cot, Trixie was half reclined with her legs spread, covered with a sheet and a pillow behind her propped against the wall and she was breathing in short consecutive breaths, as she concentrated on relaxing her muscles during the excruciating pain of her contractions. Beside her, Speed had obtained a stopwatch and was timing each contraction as he peered beneath the sheet and offered her moral support and encouragement, even in the face of her less than civil responses.

"You're doing just great, baby. Keep breathing, three short and a long."

Trixie glared at him as she did as he directed, the pain bringing her almost to the edge of sanity. She snapped, "Stop telling me what to do. You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Speed took a deep breath as he replied calmly, "I know, Trix. Just do what I tell you and it'll be okay. You're dilated to seven centimeters, you're almost there. Remember what they told us in class."

"I remember." She continued to take her short and long breaths as she felt the pain come again. "It's another contraction," she hissed as a fresh wave of agony came.

"Okay just keep doing it, honey. Short, short, short, and long. You're doing terrific."

Trixie nodded and did her successive breathing as the birth passage opened fully. With that episode, Trixie became fully dilated and she began to push as Speed tried to coax her into pushing slowly, in spurts. As he was doing that, she was glaring at him as she felt pain like she had never experienced in her life and resentment toward him burst forth in wrathful comments and statements. But Speed, knowing where the angry statements and insults were coming from the Lamaze classes he and Trixie took, ignored the outbursts as he helped his wife in her ordeal.

Racer X entered the tent and made his way to the couple. He froze in his tracks and his eyes fell on his brother and sister-in-law as the two were engaged in the method of childbirth that would bring their baby into the world. He was wholly shocked as he then heard something he thought he would never hear from the always loyal Trixie's lips. . . .

"AHHHHH! Speed Racer, I swear if you _ever _come near me again, I'll castrate you!" she snarled, her eyes wild as she strained. "It's your fault I'm splitting in two and if I die, I'll come from the grave and haunt you!" 

"Sure, baby. Anything you say, now keep breathing and when I tell you, push," Speed said soothingly, as he held her spread legs with his shoulders and bent forward with a sheet in his hands near the opening from which would come his progeny.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You haven't a clue as to the kind of pain I'm in right now!" Trixie railed as she panted harder.

Speed continued to ignore her fury as he spotted a black head emerging from her. He grinned and then noticing how Trixie was straining and said, "Okay, Trix now it's time to really push, honey. The baby's head is coming!"

"What else do you think I'm doing, you moron?" she snapped. "Sometimes I wish you had more brains than brawn."

"Just keep pushin' you're doin great."

Trixie needed no further prompting as she pushed with all her might, her hands gripping the cot frame, and she let loose a piercing scream. . . .

From the outside, Twinkle heard Trixie's shriek and she mouthed a silent prayer. But her attention was drawn to a groan from the prone man propped in her lap. Bruce's amber eyes flickered open as his blurred vision slowly cleared he gazed up into Twinkle's chocolate eyes.

"T-Twink? Is that you?" he asked weakly. "Where am I?" He glanced around, moving his head tentatively as the pain in his nearly broken neck shot through him.

Twinkle sighed deeply as she replied hollowly, "You're at the checkpoint for the race, Bruce. You and Speed just had a terrible fight and he almost killed you. The only thing that kept him from snapping your neck in two was that his wife went into labor."

Bruce's eyes widened as he said quietly, "I'm so sorry. What I did caused that, huh?"

Twinkle nodded as she lowered her head. "Well, it certainly didn't help."

"Where are Speed and Trixie now?" he asked contritely.

Twinkle opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by two police officers that came forward. "Mr. Bruce Trapezini, I'm afraid you're under arrest for car theft." They both reached down and grasped Bruce but Twinkle protested.

"Be careful, he's hurt!" she cried. "He was nearly strangled by Speed Racer!"

Officer Reed asked, "And where is Speed Racer?"

The loud whir of a helicopter landing made further communication impossible. The hatch opened and out streamed Inspector Detector, Mom and Pops Racer, Sparky, and Janine, who rushed forward.

Pops ran to Twinkle and demanded, "Twinkle, what happened? And where's my son?" 

"And Trixie, where is she?" Mom Racer asked worriedly.

Twinkle pointed to the IRC tent where an animalistic screech sounded, piercing the air. Mom took off running to the tent while Pops and Inspector Detector watched as Reed and Hutchens hoisted Bruce to his feet. Sparky came forward with a scowl.

"Where's my car, you sleazebag," he said menacingly as he too made to grab Bruce by the neck but Officer Hutchens laid a restraining hand on the infuriated crew chief.

"Take it easy, Mr. Sabu. The car's safe and sound." He pointed to where the Judge was parked without a scratch on her.

Sparky released the ex-circus star and ran to his pride and joy with his girlfriend in tow. He ran his hand over the hood and said, relieved, "Hey, baby are you okay?" while Janine rolled her eyes. . . 

Inside the tent, in the corner, the birth of the next generation of Racers was proceeding as Trixie panted, taking a short break as she strained to bring her child forth. Her husband was crouching beside her as he guided the baby, grasping the tiny head and shoulders as the infant slowly emerged from his mother's body.

Racer X watched transfixed by the miracle he was witnessing. He came to the cot and his eyes were trained on the way Speed was gently grasping his child, guiding its exit with a surgeon's precision. He was at a loss, as he breathed, "Wow, isn't that something? Speed, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at the moment but stick around just in case," Speed replied as he carefully grasped the tiny human

"Maybe we should just sell tickets," Trixie scoffed as she continued panting. She noted her brother-in-law gawking and said acerbically, "Why don't you take a picture, Rex, it'll last longer."

Speed said, "Don't mind her, Rex. She doesn't mean what she's saying."

Trixie skewered her husband with her eyes. "Don't you dare speak for me, Speed. You may be my husband but that doesn't give you the right to speak in my place!" she hissed as she kept panting.

Speed nodded as he said, "Okay, sweetheart, what ever you say. Now you need to push again, the baby's almost out, just one good push ought to do it. Now c'mon Trix at the count of three, one, two, three, push!"

"Don't you dare condescend to me!" Trixie threw her head back as she strained and pushed, screaming as the pain ripped through her. She bore down with all her strength and pushed, her petite frame locked.

"Okay here it comes! Keep pushing, Trixie, he's almost out! Woooo baby, we have a son! A son!" Speed cried joyfully as he held the tiny coal haired bundle. He gently cradled the baby as he laid him down on a clean sheet and began to clean him off, stimulating the baby to let loose a lusty cry.

"AHHHH, Speed!" his wife screamed again. "I'm not finished!"

"Huh?" Speed's eyes widened into cobalt pools of disbelief. He motioned for Rex to come over and after tying off and clipping the umbilical cord handed his son to his brother. He then prepared to receive the next one. "O-okay, just take it easy, honey and push," he guided as another dark head peeked through. 

Trixie again bore down hard, and this time the second baby came out easily and into her father's waiting hands. "Ohh, baby, this time we've got a girl, a beautiful little girl! We've got twins!"

Trixie smiled in exhausted triumph as she leaned back panting while her husband proceed to clean his daughter as he did his son before and neither noticed Mom Racer come up to them.

"Oh Trixie, Speed, they're both so beautiful!" She came and took the tiny bundle that was her grandson from Rex and held the squirming infant as Speed clipped and tied off his daughter's umbilical cord and he cleaned her off as she began to cry. He then wrapped her in another clean sheet.

"Hand her to me, Speed," Trixie said softly holding her arms out to receive her daughter. She arranged her arms in place and when the tiny girl was secure she asked Mom Racer, "Now give me my son."

Mom placed the mewling little boy in his mother's waiting arms and Trixie deftly balanced both babies as she nuzzled their newborn softness, her heart bursting with love. "Hello my little loves. Welcome to the world." 

Speed went to the side of the cot and knelt by his wife and new family. His eyes glistened like sapphires with unshed tears of joy. He reached and caressed Trixie's face with one hand as he gently stroked his children with the other.

"You did a groovy job, baby. They're both so beautiful, just like you, I'm so proud of you!" He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh Speed, they're so perfect! And I'm so, so sorry I acted the way I did," she beseeched him but he laid a finger on her lips. 

"Forget it." He nuzzled her neck as he said, "This was quite the ordeal for you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

A group had gathered around the little family, Mom, Rex, and Pops who had entered the tent just as the babies were given to their mother. They all circled the cot and just stared at the two new arrivals as their mother held them. 

Pops wiped a paw across his onyx eyes and sniffled. "Congratulations, kids. They're just gorgeous."

Mom dabbed at her cornflower blue eyes as she nodded. "Beautiful little angels. Your son looks just like you did, Speedy."

Speed just gazed at his mother and grinned.

Sparky and Janine rushed in and stopped right at the group in the corner. Sparky just stared as he said "Wow." 

Janine smiled at the new mother. "Oh Trixie, they're adorable," she gushed as she stepped forward to look closer. "Can I touch them?"

Trixie smiled at her friend. "Sure."

She reached her hand and held her finger out. The little boy's tiny hand encircled the finger as the little girl's cobalt blue eyes studied the action as she too reached out her wee hand. Janine was utterly enchanted.

"Ohhh, I just love them! And the eyes, ohh look at their eyes!" Janine pointed out, as both babies' eyes were wide open. Trixie's boy had his mother's forest green gaze while her daughter had her father's amazing azure orbs.

"There's one thing I want to know," Speed asked as he gazed at Trixie. "Why didn't you tell me we were having twins?"

Trixie met his gaze unflinchingly. "Because I didn't know myself. Dr. Infante said it was a possibility but wasn't sure."

"What are you going to name them?" Rex asked. 

"I don't know," Speed replied. "I haven't had time to think about it. You have any ideas, honey?" he asked his wife.

She nodded as she answered without hesitation. "Victoria Ani Racer and Cameron Michael Racer."

"Why those names?" her husband wanted to know.

Trixie smiled lovingly at her husband. "Victoria Ani because her daddy is a winner and Mom you've been like a mother to me, and I just like the name Cameron and I wanted to name our son after my father. You don't mind, do you?" she asked her eyes going from Speed to Mom and Pops.

Her in-laws beamed as Mom replied, "Of course not, dear."

"Okay, then Victoria and Cameron it is," Speed announced. As if they approved of their names, the twins gurgled and cooed with tiny baby smiles as the adults erupted in laughter. . .

NEXT----EPILOGUE---LEARNING TO TRUST


	10. EPILOGUE LEARNING TO TRUST

__

Author's Note: Well the ride is over, and so's the story. I know everybody hates Bruce but this chapter is going to show him redeeming himself. He's not really a bad guy, just misguided. And as always, Speed and Trixie lend a helping hand so there's a happy ending. A great big thanks to all those who read and reviewed and Dee thanks for being such a fan for so long—feel free to review anytime. And yes, there are more ideas for Speed Racer stories in my head and I'll be working on another soon. Thanks for all the support and hope you like it. 

__ ****

EPILOGUE----LEARNING TO TRUST

Over at the entrance, Twinkle and Bruce peeked in and saw the ecstatic throng staying apart as not to intrude. Bruce had recovered from the beating he had received at Speed's hands although he did sport some bruises. But his expression was one of shame as he turned away. Upon finding his car safe, Sparky had dropped the grand theft auto charges so the inspector and his officers had not arrested the trapeze artist for that but he was still going to be charged for kidnapping. As the officers conferred with the Interpol inspector Bruce waited with Twinkle feeling horrible and not from the fight.

He sighed as he and Twinkle walked away from the tent and he sat down on the curb in front of the diner, placing his head in his hands. Twinkle took a seat right beside her fiancé, as the two of them stared ahead, deep in thought.

"I'm glad Trixie and the babies are okay," Twinkle remarked softly. "I would've felt terrible if something had happened and she'd have lost them, I never would've forgiven myself."

Bruce raised his head and turned to her. "You have no reason to feel guilty, cara. Everything is completely my fault, and if anything happened and she lost the babies, it would be me that was at fault. And Speed would have every right to finish me off."

"But Bruce, I---," she began but he laid a finger on her lips. 

"No bambina, you haven't done anything, it was all me," Bruce said firmly, his jaw set. "I've just learned that I've been horribly wrong about everything I believed and with my messed up views I endangered a pregnant woman and her children. I deserve everything I'm gonna get."

At those words, both officers came up to the couple and Hutchens said taciturnly, "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Trapezini we have to take you and book you. So please come with us."

Bruce and Twinkle got to their feet and both officers flanked the ex-trapeze artist, taking his hands and cuffing them. Twinkle's chocolate eyes glistened with tears as she walked over to the helicopter with Bruce and the two police officers.

"I'll find out what we can do. Oh Bruce!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. 

"Don't cry, cara mia. I'll see you later," he said as the police pushed him into the chopper and slammed the hatch shut, like a prison door. The chopper started up and took off, leaving Twinkle staring up, the tears falling down her cheeks. . . .

Inside the IRC tent, the main event of the birth of Trixie and Speed Racer's twins, Victori and Cam was still continuing as everybody buzzed about the cot bearing the new Racer family additions, nestled securely in their mother's arms. The proud father was still kneeling beside the cot, not wanting to leave his little family's side. He just could not keep his eyes off his children, amazed by the miracle of their existence and feeling more joy than he had ever felt winning any race.

"Oh baby they're so beautiful, I just can't get over it," Speed murmured as he continued gazing at the infants who were staring around at their surroundings with a newborn's wonder.

Trixie smiled and nodded, "They're perfect, Speed. Absolutely perfect." She cuddled them, breathing in their scent, the sweetest perfume she had ever smelled. Her eyes were limpid forest pools as she regarded her husband. "Thank you so much for everything you did, you did a great job."

He smiled lovingly at her as he kissed her again. "I told you we're a team, Trix. We always get the job done together, sweetheart and this was no different. We can do anything as long as we're together. Besides, I should be thanking you, you really did a terrific job, getting them here." Speed then pressed his cheek against hers as he whispered, "Thank you for being the mother of my children."

Mom, Pops, and Rex all had stepped and stood back and watched the tender exchange, feeling like they were intruding. Pops said quietly, "We should get going back, forget the race now."

Mom sighed in an exasperated manner. "Some things do take precedence, Dragon. After all think of your grandchildren."

He glared at her and said irritably, "I know Anyi! I was just thinking I have to tell the crew that we're officially out of the race. For the love of Mike, I'm just being practical." He turned and nearly collided with Twinkle Banks as she entered the tent. 

"Ummph! Oh Twinkle, I didn't see you. We're officially out of the race."

Twinkle nodded, "I figured, Pops. Can I go and see Speed, Trixie and the baby?"

"Babies," Mom corrected. "Trixie had twins, a beautiful baby boy and a precious little girl."

"Ohhh, how wonderful!" Twinkle said her pretty face beaming. But her smile faded as she recalled how Trixie had been placed in danger by the man she, Twinkle wanted to marry. Tentatively, hesitantly she approached the little family.

Speed was encircling his wife and children in his sinewy arms, murmuring in her ear as she tittered and Rex watched with a softly amused expression. The tiny twins were gazing up into their father's face, fascinated by him as the former girl daredevil came to the cot. Rex turned and stared, his expression neutral but his eyes a cold midnight blue.

Speed glanced up at his partner as she stood before them. "Hi Speed, Trixie. Congratulations," she said, her head down as she gazed at the pair.

Trixie returned the regard, her eyes a soft sea green. "Thanks, Twinkle. Are you okay?"

Speed gazed adoringly at his spouse, who as always was concerned for others more than herself. He squeezed her in his embrace, broadcasting his love to her.

Twinkle said shyly, "I'm okay. The police took Bruce in custody because of the kidnapping charge." A tear slipped from her luminous chocolate eyes. "I'm so, so sorry this happened, please forgive me!" 

Speed said softly, "It wasn't your fault, Twinkle. Your fiancé's a grown man, accountable for his own actions, like the rest of us."

"Speed's right," Rex's baritone sounded. He came and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not to blame."

Trixie nodded as the twins gurgled. "Twinkle, the doctor said the babies could have come at any time, and even though we couldn't get to a hospital, Speed and I had planned to have our baby naturally, so we were prepared. And Speed was wonderful, as always." She gazed fondly at her husband.

Speed felt the warmth of a blush as he said modestly, "I couldn't have done it without you, baby."

Trixie continued, "So, please, Twinkle, don't be sorry. Our babies would've been born sooner or later and I'm glad that the IRC tent is supplied with first aid items so it went great."

  
Twinkle looked at the new mother in gratitude through tear-filled eyes. "T-thank you, Trixie."

Rex's eyes twinkled as he studied his sister-in-law. "Yeah, and you were in rare form with the shots. It's a good thing Speed and I have bulletproof egos or we'd be needing medical attention from the way you verbally lambasted us before."

Trixie's eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh I'm so sorry, Rex. I was just so out of my mind with pain, I didn't know what I was saying."

Twinkle wiped her eyes and smiled tremulously. "So I guess that's what I have to look forward to someday, huh?"

Trixie grinned as her daughter hiccuped. "Yeah, it's no picnic but look at the results." She held up the babies to emphasize the point.

The entrance to the tent opened and Sparky and Janine walked in and over to the group in the corner. "Well, I took care of the Mach 5, she's ready to roll if you guys are ready. Speed nodded and got to his feet as Trixie attempted to rise but was detained by her precious bundle.

"Here, baby give me Cam," Speed directed, taking his son from Trixie. He held the baby boy deftly and securely with one arm while assisting his wife to her feet by grasping her elbow as she held Victori.

Janine came over and said, "Let me help you, Trixie. I'll drive you and Speed to the nearest hospital in the GTO, Sparky can drive the Mach 5 behind us." She went to the other side of Trixie as Speed carrying Cam was on the left. They all headed out leaving Rex and Twinkle behind.

Twinkle looked at Rex nervously as he stood there formidable and cool, his dark mask intimidating as always. He stared ahead as he said taciturnly, "Let me give you a ride back home." 

"Okay."

He took her elbow and they too headed out. . . . 

The next day, Twinkle was at the police station heading to the holding cell that Bruce was in. She walked past the other cells accompanied by a police guard while wolf whistles and catcalls rained down on her. They stopped at the second to last cell.

"Hey Trapezini ya got a visitor," the guard intoned as he inserted the key in the lock. He slid the bars open and let Twinkle in as Bruce got to his feet. 

"Okay, miss. You have twenty minutes and I'll be back." He stepped out and slammed the door closed, his footsteps fading as he walked away. 

Twinkle came over and kissed Bruce, wrapping her arms around him as she asked, "Are you all right?"

He nodded as he returned the embrace. "How are things going with me getting out of here?"

Twinkle sighed as she replied, "Well, I've talked to the DA and Speed and Pops are both vouching for you because of me so he said due to the fact that you've never had any record, that you'll probably get a suspended sentence. Sparky and Speed both decided not to press charges, but because kidnapping's a felony, that's why you'll be tried."

Bruce released her and sat on the bunk with a sigh. "I really made a mess out of things for us, haven't I? You'd be better off without me." He lowered his tawny head in shame as she sat beside him, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"No matter what, Bruce we're going to get through this together. You've been the one who stood by me all through the past three years, from the good times and the bad, when Daddy died and I lost the circus. So I intend to stand by you in this just as you stood by me." Her delicate jaw was set in determination. 

Bruce gazed at her and marveled at the way she looked, her strength making her even more beautiful in his eyes. He squeezed her hand as he said gratefully, "Thank you, bambina. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want to tell you something, okay?" 

She nodded her face pensive as he continued, "I learned something through this whole thing. When I was riding with Trixie, all she said was how much she trusted Speed to be a gentleman toward you.

"He was you know," Twinkle responded. "All along all we did was concentrate on the race. And in between that he just went on about his wife and being a father. He's quite a man."

Bruce nodded woodenly as he said, "I know. When I saw him throw away his position in the race to help his wife, I realized that all these years I was wrong about marriage. The Racers are absolutely devoted to each other."

"I know, Bruce. They've been together for a long time, and were as devoted to each other even as boyfriend and girlfriend. I knew it when they both helped me the first time I met them."

Bruce said in a low voice, "I should've believed you. And that's something else I've been thinking about." Her eyes grew wide as he went on, "I know that you said that you were going to stand by me but you probably don't want to marry me now. I don't blame you but if you gave me another chance, I promise that I will do everything I can to be the kind of man you'd be as devoted to as Trixie is to Speed."

Twinkle sighed deeply as his words struck a chord. She had been thinking very seriously of giving Bruce his ring back and his words just made her as ambivalent about their relationship as she could be. She saw the yearning in his eyes, as there also was bleakness, almost a resignation that he had lost her. She felt her heart constrict in pain for him as she saw the mixed expressions battle on his even features.

She reached and took his face in her hands. "I love you, Bruce and I meant what I said before. I intend to stand by you through everything. You can bet on it." 

Bruce looped his arm around her and with his other hand, cupped her cheek as he drew close to kiss her but they were interrupted by the inopportune gravelly voice of the guard. "Sorry Trapezini, but the visit's over. C'mon, miss." He opened the door and stood waiting.

The couple got to their feet and embraced briefly. Bruce walked his fiancée to the cell door and she turned to wave as the guard closed the door in his face. He turned and went back to his bunk as she walked out into the world once more. . . .

THREE MONTHS LATER….

The bride and groom entered the restaurant hall to the applause of the delighted crowd and exchanged a sweet kiss. The newlywed couple then made their way to their seats as the rest of the room buzzed with joy filled conversation at the joining of Theresa "Twinkle" Banks and Bruce Trapezini.

At the main table, matron of honor Trixie Racer and best man Speed Racer sat together and smiled as the bride and groom sat down. 

Trixie leaned over and said cheerfully, "Well you guys finally made it. Congratulations."

Speed echoed the sentiment as he added, "Yeah, I bet you never thought it would ever happen."

Twinkle replied, "It's been a very long trip to the altar, with a few obstacles."

Bruce looped his arm around his bride. "Yeah and we'd have never made it if it weren't for you two. We owe you a great deal."

Speed grinned at the former circus star. "Don't mention it. Me and Trix were glad to help, huh baby?"

Trixie nodded her sea green eyes sparkling, "Uh huh."

It had been a jam-packed three months. After Bruce's trial where he indeed got a suspended sentence, Trixie, Mom Racer, and Janine all helped Twinkle plan her wedding, Trixie doing that in between caring for her twins. And with some slick detective work, they were able to track down all the former performers from the Universal Circus to share in Twinkle's day of happiness. Since they all had known Twinkle since she was a baby and Bruce since he joined the troupe, they all were delighted to attend the nuptials. Trixie and Speed insisted on helping to pay for the event, and Pops gave Twinkle away.

Bruce regarded the Racers warmly. "I really don't know how to thank you both. And especially you Trixie, for settin' me straight when I was crazy." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek while she blushed. "You're quite a special lady."

"I didn't do anything special," she said disparagingly. "Just spoke the truth, without trust, a marriage can't survive."

Bruce shook his head as he said, "Just the same, it was your words that finally got through to me. As I said, you are a very special lady."

Speed nodded in agreement. "You said a mouthful, Bruce." He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss to prove the fact.

****

END


End file.
